Mikan the Alice
by Gruesome Deaths
Summary: In Wonderland, where the Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond people were ruled by the Red Queen and Black King, was in great peril. But there were a group of recluses named the Peace Jokers that wants peace in their world. They are now trying to find the child titled Alice, that is inside their world's prophecy. One day, a rabbit found a certain brunette that may be the Alice.
1. The Rabbit Hole

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 1: The Rabbit Hole**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_Ever since I was young enough to understand things, my parents have always told me, "Never go near the Rabbit Hole." I didn't understand why I had to avoid this "Rabbit Hole", until my parents told me a terrifying and true story about it._

"_Inside this Rabbit Hole, lives a Rabbit. He may look innocent and sweet, but he is actually a horrible devil behind that adorable face. It is said that he leads certain children, boy and girl, inside his Rabbit Hole. But, the worst part, the children never come out ever again. The parents are devastated and tries to kill the Rabbit, but they were afraid of going into his Rabbit Hole, for believing that is a portal to another world."_

_After hearing this, I was truly scared of the Rabbit. I would always stay close to my mother and father whenever we pass by the forest where the Rabbit Hole is. _

_But one day, I happened to be walking by that forest alone, but I stopped when I heard a low growl. I looked at the direction of the menacing sound and saw that there were a pack of red foxes surrounding a pitiful bunny. "I have to save it." I thought bravely. As I ran near the fight, I suddenly noticed that the bunny was actually the Rabbit. But I didn't care. He was covered in many deep cuts, bleeding intensely. I grabbed a branch and whacked the foxes away, but that only made them more angry. They made me back into a free and I collapsed. I was going to die, saving the Rabbit. I squeezed my eyes shut as the first one leaped into the air towards me._

_Suddenly, I heard a loud "thud". I opened my eyes and was aghast at what I saw. The fox didn't attack me, instead he attacked the Rabbit that had blocked the fox's attack to save my dear life. Then, he pushed the fox back, hard, and then the foxes sprinted away. A minute of silence surrounded me and the Rabbit. "Why had he saved me? I was just a normal and unknown little village girl...why save me?" But before I could ask him, he leaped away and into his Rabbit Hole. I knew that the Rabbit will soon come out one day and I will be here waiting for him._

_Years later, I finally saw his cute little rabbit ears again in the tall, tall grass. I ran towards him, wanting to thank him, hug him, whatever I could do to show gratitude._

_But the truth was, he came back for me because, I was his next victim..._

* * *

**A.N. This is actually just the introduction part of how the story all sta****rted. I will try my best to make the rest of the story amazing and long for you so you can enjoy reading it. But until then, review for me so I know I have your support. Thanks!**


	2. Into the Rabbit Hole

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 2: Into the Rabbit Hole**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Mikan! Are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my daydream and turned to my mother. She was reading me a very boring story. So to pass time, I decided to look out the window. I scratched the back of my head and gave a slight yawn. My mother's face became a scowl and started scolding me. I tuned her out and then continued on my daydream. Then, I felt drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

_A little girl was playing hide and go seek in a beautiful forest. Except, she didn't know who she was playing with. Her mother? Her father? Some of the other kids in the village? No, it wasn't them. It was someone different. Someone I care deeply about. Someone I have strong feelings for. I hid behind a tree by a certain little rabbit hole. I giggled as the boy that was playing with me searched frantically for me. When he finally came close to the tree, i tried not to chuckle. But I couldn't and ended up laughing loudly. He looked at me and started laughing with me too. We both fell on the grass and laughed until our sides hurt._

_When we finally calmed down, we looked in each other's eyes. Our hands were held and everything felt so warm and cozy. My face was heating up, but I didn't care. I had a true friend that I care deeply about._

* * *

Suddenly, I felt something knock against my head. I groaned and rubbed the now aching part of my head. I looked up and saw a really angry mother staring back at me. I gave a nervous laugh and said, "So, what are we talking about?"

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaah! This is torture!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. My mad mother just rolled her eyes.

"You're just taking these treats and goods to the old woman that lives across town. It's only a day's walk. Not a big deal at all." she said. I pouted and she rolled her eyes again. Then she shut the door behind me and I sighed in forfeit. I looked at the goods and saw cakes, sweets, and tasty drinks. I wanted just a tiny taste and stuck my finger out to dip my finger into the cake's icing. But then suddenly, my mother shouted, "No touching the goods! I can see you from here!" I frowned and saw her with a raised eyebrow at me through the glass window. I sighed and started walking away from home, towards the other side of town.

* * *

I walked for about 30 minutes when I suddenly became extremely tired. When I slowed to a stop to sit down, I scanned my surroundings, Then I gasped. That's when I noticed that was right outside of _the _forest again. I froze as I considered my options. One: I could continue my journey and ignore the Rabbit Hole. Or two: I could walk to the Rabbit Hole and see if the Rabbit is there. I scoffed at my own decisions. It's quite obvious, I would go visit the Rabbit again.

I walked inside the forest for quite a while when I finally spotted the Rabbit Hole. I smiled and sprinted towards the hole. But then, I suddenly froze. What I saw was something I had wanted to see in all those years.

"Rabbit!" I shouted. The boy with the bunny ears turned to look at me. That's when I saw how much he has changed. His entire facial expression has became more mature and he is much more taller. More taller than me that is. As I ran closer to him, I saw him back up a bit. I laughed at his shyness. I jumped and gave him a big hug. He flinched a bit at the sudden touch and stayed like that until I finally let him go. I gave him a large smile and he just stared awkwardly at me.

After the silence between us finally passed, he spoke, "What did you do that for?" I was shocked at how his voice sounded like. I never heard him speak before and so it was quite the surprise.

"Why else? For that thing 6 years ago! Remember? You saved me from those red foxes! Wait a minute, why are there red foxes here? Are there even _any _foxes here?" I responded. The Rabbit just stared at me, blinking once or twice every few seconds. And then he coughed and answered me.

"Well, you see, I just happened to come back up to um...tend to some business." he stuttered. I lifted an eyebrow. He sounded suspicious to me. Then, it hit me.

"You're here to capture more kids aren't you? And answer my fox question!" I pointed my index finger at him. He tensed up, and then pushed my hand away. He gave me a laugh, a _teasing _laugh. My face turned red with humiliation. "Why are you laughing?" I shouted at him. He wiped his tears and finally stopped laughing.

"So that's what you think I do for a living? Well, isn't that a bit rude? Ha. I don't steal children, they just stupidly fall under my 'spell'. I simply just ask them to come with me. And, they do. Mostly girls, but well, take what you get right? And for your little fox thing, well, it's _none _of your business." He laughed another laugh. I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Stop making everything you say so confusing! And say, what other kid are you trying to steal now?" I crossed my arms, awaiting an answer. He gave me a smirk. I felt a little scared when I saw his smirk and his cocky face.

"You." I gasped, but I it was broken off when he pushed me backwards, causing me to fall into the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

Red Queen's P.O.V.

"Your highness, your wine." said a servant that was bent down on her knees, bowing her head as she held a tray with a wine glass and wine bottle on it high in the air. The Red Queen took the wine glass and sipped some red wine from it. She licked her red stained lips and then refilled her glass. Suddenly, a hybrid of a cat and a girl ran into the Red Queen's throne room, carrying a mirror.

"Your Highness! Please take a look at this!" She raised the mirror in front of her queen. The queen peered at into the mirror and saw a little brunette falling down through a deep tunnel. She raised her eyebrow.

"What is the meaning of this Sumire?" The hybrid named Sumire, who was a Spade, sighed and explained everything she heard with her super sonic hearing cat ears. Once the queen heard this, her eyes widened. She leaned back in her throne, thinking deeply. She cupped her chin between two of her fingers and rubbed her chin. Suddenly, she slapped her palm onto her throne's arm.

"If this is what you said was true Sumire, which I'm hoping because your life depends on it, then I have devised a plan to obtain this girl. And defeat that wretched Black King in the war." He motioned her servants closer as she whispered her plan to them, telling them to never tell a soul about this, for she will punish them horribly. They nodded and promised with their life. The queen smiled a smile so cruel, it sent a chill up her servant's spine.

* * *

Black King's P.O.V.

I shot another arrow and made it hit right in the center. "Bullseye." said my loyal servant Koko, a Diamond. I just put the bow and arrow on the table for Koko to put it back. He hastily placed it back and followed after me. I walked back to my plan-out room. I was going there to meet with my main soldier, Mochiage, a Heart. When I finally made it to the room, I sat down into my throne and listened carefully as he told me his tactics and plans.

Just when he was almost done talking, Kitsuneme, a Diamond also, burst into the room. "Your Majesty!" he shouted and ran towards the king's side. He frantically whispered into his ear about something they over heard from the Red Queen's kingdom. When he was finished, the king's eyes were already as wide as saucers. He whispered something back to his servant, he nodded and back out of the door and ran down the hall.

Mochiage continued talking when Kitsuneme left, but this time, the Black King was paying no attention, for he was busy thinking about what his servant had just said. He gave a sly smirk and then let out a little snicker. _"Foolish child. Falling for that rabbit's 'charms' and making him lead you into our land of tragedy, horror, and pain. Though, this might be interesting..." _He closed his eyes as he laughed silently to himself.

* * *

**A.N. I did pretty good huh? This chapter took some time though and I should be sleeping around now, but for you guys, I'll do anything! And so, in return, you could send me a review and/or a question. Thank you!**


	3. The Peace Jokers

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 3: The Peace Jokers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

I grunted and winced as I tumbled down the Rabbit Hole' wall. Suddenly, I gave to a hard stop as I fell head first onto the hard, muddy dirt. I groaned and looked at myself, checking for bruises. There were many. I tried not to scream every time I touched a sore spot. When I knew where almost every bruise was, I looked up. I could see the clear blue sky, calling me. I reached up and grabbed a piece of the dirt wall. I tried to stand up, but my legs failed me and I fell back down. I tried this many times, but it's always the same result. Me, landing on my butt.

And then, another figure landed, but more swiftly, right beside me. He chuckled at my bad attempt of trying to stand up. "Knocked your head so hard on that landing that you even forgot how to stand up?" he asked with a cocky smile. I scowled at him and tried to stand up one more time, but I still fell back down. He laughed again. This time, I got really mad.

"Stop laughing at me and help me up here! My legs have lost feeling and I got bruises everywhere! At least help! Geez, you're no-hyaaaaah!" I screamed as he picked me up bridal style. "Wha-What the heck?! Why a-are you c-carrying m-m-me?!" I shouted while thumping my fists on his chest.

"Well, you said to at least help you so here I am helping you." He flashed me another one of his irritating grins. My entire face heated up.

"I didn't mean to carry me like I'm your bride or something!" I got flustered and pushed myself away from him, thus, causing me to kiss the ground. "Ow." Rabbit just snorted and walked ahead of me.

"Follow me if you want to live." said his disappearing figure. I clumsily crawled my way to him, but I was still too slow. He was still at least two meters away from me. _"That's actually a good distance away from a jerk like him." _I pouted and continued crawling.

* * *

Finally, he stopped, but I didn't notice and banged into the back of his tall and slender legs. "Watch it." he said. I scowled even harder now. I made sure he couldn't see the tears swelling up in my eyes. He walked into a little cave and I had to follow. But when I made it in, I realized it was no ordinary hole. It was well lit of beautiful rainbow lights and filled with many furnitures. And other people too. They all turned to look at us once we walked in. Rabbit motioned his finger at me and said, "That's her." One of the people that were sitting on the table walked up to me. Suddenly, she gave me a kind smile. A real one. Not a one that tricks you into fake hospitality, (bet you can't guess where I got _that _idea from).

"Hello there! I'm Anna! And who are you?" she asked me. I blinked a few times before a broke into a big grin.

"Hello Anna! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Mikan!" I happily said. She smiled back at me and we shook hands.

"Wow Anna. It's so amazing how you can become friends with someone like that." Rabbit teased. My face was grim and angry.

"Be nice to her Ruka. This is her first time in this world so she's probably shocked or scared." said a boy with brown eyes, a dark shade of blonde hair, and glasses. He was quietly sipping tea until he heard Rabbit's insult. Then he turned to me and said, "Hi, I'm Yuu. Hope we can get along." Then he gave me a wide smile.

"Eh? Ruka? His name is _Ruka? _I thought it would be Usagi or something." I looked up at Ruka and he stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine's out right back at him.

A girl with dark blue haired put down her cup with a _clink _on her saucer and looked at me with wide eyes. "You think his name was Usagi? Well, I do agree with you that he looks like a rabbit, but his name is Ruka. Just Ruka. Oh and by the way, I am Nonoko." she finished, picked up her cup again and started drinking. I blinked at everyone that was in the little cave. Then I looked back at Ruka. That's when all my questions became one.

"Okay, what is happening?"

Ruka snickered at my question, but Anna shushed him. Then she looked back at me and said, "I know you are confused but don't be. We will protect you here in Wonderland." I cocked my head side ways.

"Wonderland? What's that?" I asked.

"This is Wonderland. Where it's supposed to be a place where all of the children's wildest dreams are alive here. But because of "that", it's been more like Warland." Yuu said and sipped his tea.

Anna continued, "What Yuu said was right ever since the new Red Queen and the new Black King was crowned, we've been in war ever since. It's horrible." Anna looked down at the ground and sighed sadly.

"But why? Why the fighting?" I asked. "Why is the king and the queen fighting?"

"I happen to know their childhood back story." said Nonoko. "It's said that ever since they have met, they hated, no, _loathed _each other. But they were in line for the crown and rule of their own kingdoms so the adults started to worry. 'Will they fight?' one asked. 'Will they bring war?' another questioned. But no one knew. They just had to hop that could get along before then, or they had enough sense to never have a war because of some foolish childhood hatred. But, as you can see, their hopes and prayers were all useless." Nonoko closed her eyes and sipped some more tea, meaning she was done.

Anna nodded. "So they're having a war over possession over everything. Including all the people. The Hearts, Spades, Clovers-" but she stopped when I put my hand in a stop sign.

"Why are you talking about cards all of a sudden?" I asked, thinking it was quite silly.

Ruka groaned and banged his head against the wall. Then he explained to me what Anna was talking about. "In Wonderland, there are titles for every single person. A King is well, a king. Same as for the Queens. But a Jack is for princes. Aces are for the princesses. The Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond are the citizens that are ruled by a King or Queen. Everyone has titles. If you aren't any of the above, you are known as a Joker. Like us." He motioned his hand at everyone in the room. "Jokers are recluses. They aren't ruled by anyone, therefore, taking care of themselves. And there are other titles too. Like for instance, Alice. That is a title name." I scratched my head.

"A...lice?" I confusedly asked. He just sighed again just pointed at Yuu. Yuu nodded.

"Now, we shall talk about who we are. We are the Peace Jokers. We want to stop the war against the black King and Red Queen. So, we referred to our world's prophecy. It said that to accomplish our task, we must find a mortal titled Alice, for she/he will bring great happiness to all of us. And we wish for everyone's happiness. In the prophecy, it also said that to determine if a mortal is Alice, they must go through the Seven Deadly Sins."

"The seven deadly sins? Isn't that just seven bad things?" I asked while Anna led me to her seat and poured me some tea. Yuu nodded.

"Yes, but the one I'm talking about is a trial. You must go through different trials that include the seven sins and no one has ever been able to get through it. Not even the Kings and Queens. But the prophecy said only the Alice can. And that is mostly what we can tell you now." Yuu finished and took a bite of a biscuit. I drank some more tea.

"So how does this relate to me exactly?" I questioned. Suddenly, everyone stood up as two figures walked into the room. They all stood and bowed down. I wasn't what to do, but so I won't get scolded by Ruka, I bowed down too. I looked up a bit and saw a beautiful girl with curly ice blue hair. With matching eyes and a matching dress. But her voice was the most beautiful part of her.

"Arise my friends." Everyone stopped bowing nad stood up straight. I tried to too, but my poor posture wasn't helping. I mentally slapped myself for not listening to mom when she said I was going to get a hunched back. I tried as best as I could and then ut my feet together. The girl looked at everyone, but her gaze froze on my own. She walked closer and I felt more scared every second. Then she asked me, "Who are you?"

I managed to stammer out, "I-I'm M-Mikan." I looked at the ground, ashamed of my shyness. She lifted my chin and my brown eyes met with her icy blue ones. She gave me a smile that made me feel so warm, even if her eyes did look like ice. She spoke again, but this time, to Ruka.

"So Ruka, you have finally brought her here. Do you really think she's the Alice?" she asked. Ruka nodded firmly.

"Yes your majesty. I think she has the ability to pass the Seven Deadly Sins." I gasped in my mind. _"Me? The legendary and prophesied Alice? No, again, I'm just a poorly pastured village girl! I couldn't be a great person! And the Seven Deadly sins do not sound so delightful." _I was about to shout this all out but the ice haired girl turned back to me.

"So Mikan, do you know who I am? And him?" She motioned to the boy standing beside her. I shook my head. She gave me another smile. "Don't worry. I'll introduce myself. I'm Nobara, the White Queen. I used to be like the Red Queen and Black King, high and mighty. But one day, the war broke out. The Red Queen and Black King wanted me to take sides, but I refused. They were so furious of my answer that they sent troops out to get me. But because of my loyal servant, Youchi here, I was able to escape down here. And meet the group of recluses, the Peace Jokers." She smiled at all the Peace Jokers. She continued.

"When they told me what their goal was, I was sure this was the type of people I should lead. So I decided to be the leader of the Peace Jokers with Youchi. And we both became Jokers. We try to recruit others, but they were all so engaged in the war. So we had only one more option, look for Alice. And so, we searched for children. All sorts of them. And led them in the hole. We put them in trial, but they always died in the first sin. It hurts me to see dying children, especially if they were innocent and still young. But we believe that you could be the Alice. Ruka has observed you for the past few years and will had came up with a conclusion that you were the perfect Alice." She concentrated hard on my eyes. I flinched a bit, but not enough movement to be seen. Then she continued.

"After finally seeking the chance, Ruka went to your world and dragged you in here. Sorry for that, but we need you. We need your help. Please, would you be willing to give up your life, to at least try to see if you are the Alice? The one who'll bring change? We promise that right after that is all fixed up, we will send you back home, bury the hole, and then seal it so no one could break it again." She stuck her hand out, meaning a deal, or not. I considered my options. Then I looked at her face. It showed all the signs of pleading. I sighed and asked her some last questions..

"This is to help stop the war so your world returns to normal right? And I can return home? And you'll seal the hole?" She nodded solemnly. I inhaled and then shook her ice cold hand. She smiled and looked at me right in my eyes.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

Red Queen's P.O.V.

"This is bad my Queen!" Sumire shouted. She ran to her Queens throne and showed her the mirror again. The mirror showed Mikan, a.k.a. Alice, shaking the White Queen's hand. The Queen's blood boiled. She ripped the throne's arms and then watched intently in the mirror. Afterwards, the image finally faded and only her own reflection glared back at her.

She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself, but no use. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "WHAT THE HELL?!" she started breaking objects in the room, but no one dared to calm her, for interfering will just cause them to die. When the Queen finally finished crashing the last vase, she panted and plopped down into her thrown.

Suddenly, her mad face became a smirking devil. "Sumire, come." Sumire timidly walked up to her Queen.

"Yes your highness?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Her Queen just smiled.

"You are one of the trials in the Seven Deadly Sins right?" Sumire nodded. The Red Queen just smiled more happily. "Listen closely, when, or _if _that girl gets to your trial, I want you to make it _extra deadly. _And the rest of you participants too." She smiled and excused her nodding servant. She picked her wine glass again and drank happily, dozing herself in the drowsy taste of the wine.

* * *

Black King's P.O.V.

"My king, do you understand?" Kitsuneme asked me. I nodded.

"So that girl may be the Alice?" Kitsuneme nodded. I rested my chin atop of my folded hands. I thought deeply, and then, he explained his plan to his servants that surrounded him.

"So, a few of you are in the Seven Deadly Sins trial yes?" Some servants nodded. "Good. Then just make your challenges harder and much more dangerous. Kill the girl. Don't let her be in the hands of those who call themselves the Peace Jokers." Everyone nodded and set to work, thinking about their plans and tactics. Meanwhile, the King was thinking of a few lines in his head.

_Foolish child. You came to our world of horror, pain and tragedy. What did you expect? Happiness? Wonder? Well, that is not what you'll get. For you have angered the Red Queen and Black King, and now will die painfully._

* * *

**A.N. Mikan is going to die? Or is she? Find out more in the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Meeting the Red Queen

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Red Queen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

So, I fell into a rabbit hole that turned out to be a portal to another world, met a devious rabbit hybrid, learned that this crazy world that I'm in is called Wonderland, and made a deal to risk my life to see if I'm the legendary Alice. I've gone crazy. Definitely crazy. It's because of these people. They are crazy. Everyone here in Wonderland is crazy. I will be crazy too, well, if I live that is. "Hey idiot." I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

"What do you want Ruka?" I asked frustrated. I didn't want to face that jerky rabbit.

"About the trial…" his voice trailed off. I finally spun around.

"What about the deadly trial that may cost my life?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Turns out, before the trial, you have extra days in Wonderland to live the rest of your life. That's the plan we made long ago." he said. My eyes widened at the same time as I broke into a wide grin.

"Really? Yes! I can finally live life to the fullest! But, what should I do? Should I visit the people here, or-" But before I could finish, Ruka shook his head frantically.

"No. You do not want to meet the people here. Especially the Red Queen and Black King." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that? Are they bad?" Ruka face palmed.

"They are the starters of the war we are now currently in and you aske me if they are bad. Can you get any more dumb?" I frowned.

"Hey! I'm not dumb! I just want to know! Maybe they are really just kind people underneath." He scoffed.

"Ha! Yeah right. And I'm the Easter Bunny! I actually like mortals!" he said sarcastically. He turned and walked away, and I noticed, fists clenched.

"What's wrong Ruka pyon?" I asked him. His whole body tensed when he heard me.

"What did you just call me?" He sounded irritated. I shrugged.

"If your name isn't Usagi, I'll just call you 'Ruka pyon' to make up for it." I answered casually. He lifted his finger at me and looked like he wanted to strangle me, but instead he just sighed.

"Just go bother someone else with the some intelligence level as you." Than he walked off towards the back of the cave. "Oh well, maybe I can find Anna and talk to her."

* * *

I walked through the halls of the cave, looking for Anna's room. I found it and knocked on the door. No reply.

"Hello? Anna? You there?" I asked, worried.

"She's not here." A voice behind me answered. I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard the voice, but I calmed down once I saw that it was Yuu behind me.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" I asked while trying to calm down my fast heartbeat. He motioned his head at the front door.

"Went out to get food. Since we are Jokers, we have to take care of all our needs ourselves." I raised my eyebrow.

"But aren't you in the White Queen's Kingdom? Can't she supply you with all those things from her kingdom?" Yuu shook his head.

"Nope. Most of us aren't from the White Kingdom. We are either from the Red or Black Kingdom. And besides, the Queen can't return back to her kingdom, in fear that the Red Queen and Black King will kill her." He turned to walk back to his room, but I stopped him. Then he turned around to face me again and sighed while saying, "What is it? I still have things to do."

"So, if you're not from the White Kingdom, which kingdom were you from?" I asked curiously. He bit the inside of his jaw, wondering how he should answer this question.

"I was from the Black Kingdom." My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets.

"WHAT? The BLACK Kingdom?" I shouted. He peered at me cautiously, then he started explaining.

"The Black Kingdom is great. Before the war, all things in the kingdom was peaceful. I was accepted to be the king's servant because he only allowed men servants and he found my great knowledge amazing. So he took me in and I served him for many years. You probably don't know this, but Ruka served the Black King too." I almost fell down backwards.

"RUKA PYON? He used to work for him? How? Why?" Yuu shrugged.

"What I know is that he and the king used to be childhood friends. That's' why he was the closest to him. The king didn't even treat him like a servant. He treated him like Ruka was his best friend. Which he was. And did you just call Ruka 'Ruka pyon'?" He raised his eyebrow after asking me that. I nodded. In understanding and answering "yes" to his question about Ruka's name. He glanced at his watch. "By the way, you should start on your extra three days thing. Don't wanna have only two days right?" I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Oh right! Say, can you do me a favor?" He looked suspiciously at me. I just smiled innocently.

* * *

"This is a really bad idea." Yuu reminded me for the 1000th time. I sighed.

"Look, this is my extra three days right? So I just want to do what I want. For example," I pointed at the red colored castle behind me, "visit the Red Queen." I finished. He shook his head and sighed.

"Just don't get in trouble. The Queen is pretty scary when she's angered." I nodded and Yuu walked off, back to the cave. I walked towards the gate of the castle, guarded by guards. When they took one look at me, they whispered to each other and then nodded. They opened the gate for me to enter. I gave them a smile and went through the large red gates.

I looked up at the ceiling of the castle. I was finally in the grand room of the castle. It was so beautiful. Red chandeliers hung all around the ceiling and the carvings and designs on the walls were so majestic. Swirls were here and there, some roses appeared on top of the swirls. I walked over to one of the walls, as if I were in a trance, and traced the roses and swirls on it. 'Beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked behind me. But this time, I didn't scream. Instead, I turned around and curtsied at the magnificent figure in front of me. When I looked up again, the person was smiling. I gave her a smile too.

"Hello your highness." She nodded and then introduced herself.

"Hello my dear Alice. I am the Red Queen. My name is Hotaru and I want you to feel comfortable during your stay at my grand castle. Please feel welcomed." she said with a kind voice. I smiled more wider.

"Thank you! You are so sweet!" She smiled and then motioned me to follow her.

She led me to her guest room. It was also as grand as the grand room. The bed was perfectly made, the lamp, and all the other furnitures. I gasped an leaped onto the bed. I breathed deeply of the bed's scent. I scrunched up my face. "It smells familiar. But what is it...?" I shrugged and sat up. The Queen was smiling. "Seems to me that you like it. Feel free to stay here as long as you want." She turned to go, but she turned around once more to tell me something else. "But of course, come down to the dining room to eat. And if you're hungry, head to the kitchen, ask the main cook, and you'll get a treat." she waved good-bye and walked out.

* * *

I sat there on my bed. One minute passed, five, seven. Finally, my stomach started to rumble. I sighed and walked out of my guest room door. I looked both ways, guessing where the kitchen was. So, I used my super sense of smell. Well, it makes sense since I'm a big eater. I lifted my nose in the air, trying to catch even a whiff of food. I licked my lips and walked down the hall to the left.

My great sense of smell is always correct because I eventually ended up in the kitchen. But it was pretty hard because i had to dodge many cooks so I won't get food spilled all over me. When I finally made it to the second part of the kitchen, I walked up to a lady with the most largest and fanciest cook's hat. I walked up to her and asked, "are you the main cook?" She turned towards me and eyed me, top to bottom. I gulped, afraid she was that type of person that is very judging. At last, she stopped and then nodded. She turned to another cook, whispered in her ear, and the second one went running off.

Later, she returned with a plate with a pink cake sitting on top of it. My mouth watered just at the sight of it. "It looks good, yes?" the main cook asked. I nodded furiously. She handed the plate to me, along with the fork. "Eat up sweetheart." I quickly gobbled it up and smacked my lips. She smiled and asked, "Would you like some more?" I nodded again. She sent the other cook to fetch another one. I finished that one, and she asked me again if I wanted more. I nodded again. And again, and again. But I had a strange feeling something was wrong because the cook's smile would always seem crooked, and then would be quickly changed into a sweet smile. When it was the 5th cake, I shook my head. She urged me, but I said no. Over and over. At last, she frowned and told the cook to put the cake back. I thanked them for the cakes and walked back to my room, stumbling at every step.

When I made it back to my room, I fell onto the bed. As I breathed in and out, I smelled that scent again. "Seriously what is that smell? It's so sweet and delicate, yet it's so..." But I couldn't wonder anymore because I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V.

"So, how was my plan?" I asked while I swirled the wine in my glass. The main cook nodded.

"Yes, your highness. I have fed her just enough howalon to make her drowsy and enough strong perfume for her to fall asleep when ever she breathes in too much of it." I shook my head.

"No." I said. "That is not enough. Did you feed enough that it can kill her?" The cook was a bit stunned by this question, but then she recovered and shook her head. I shouted and threw the wine glass at the other side of the room, adding on to the other red wine stains that have dried and taken their place as wall coloring. I shouted and swore as I through the entire wine bottle just above my main cook's head. Then I ran towards her and grabbed her shirt collar. "You will kill her the next time you see her, understood?" She nodded frantically, obviously afraid. I dropped her and she tumbled backwards, caressing the red marks near her shoulder blades.

I grunted and walked out of the room and into my personal bedroom, where no one was allowed entrance. I slammed the door shut and grabbed the nearest item and threw it out the window. I looked at myself in the mirror. A girl with her beautiful face all covered in her anger and frustration glared back at me. I shouted and punched my fist into the mirror. When I lifted my fist up again, it was covered in dripping blood and shards of glass. I plucked the shards out and threw them on the carpet covered floor. But the blood was still leaking. I just wiped my other hand at it. I looked at both my hands. They were both covered in blood. "Beautiful." I thought. Then, I suddenly started to chuckle to myself, and then it became a deafening laughter of a maniac. My shoulders bounced, my eyes wide in insanity, and my bloody hands staining the carpet.

I suspended my laughter of what I called happiness and looked in the now shattered mirror. A distorted girl with a horrific grin looked back. "Just wait my pretty Alice, it will be your blood that my hands will be covered in next." I threw back my head in another round of laughter and then when it subsided, I washed myself up, and walked outside, to wake up our "visitor".

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

I finally awoke from my long sleep. I grasped the bed for support as I tried to stand up. I managed to stay up on my legs, but they were wobbling quite a lot. Suddenly, my door swung open, revealing the Red Queen. I gave a weak smile and a tiny wave, but that caused me to fall down again. She gave a small laugh and walked over towards me to help me up. I finally stood still, but it still pained in my legs. We walked out of her room and she leaded me down the stairs. "Now, Alice,"

"It's Mikan." I interrupted. She nodded.

"Okay, Mikan. So, we'll be having dinner now so please eat at your heart's content." she finished as we reached the bottom of the stairs. She led me to the table and sat me down. Just when I sat down, all the cooks came bursting in through the door, serving us many plates at the second. I drooled at the sight, but my stomach only gave a strange gurgling sound. "A stomach ache? Now? Bad timing body." I groaned clutched my stomach. "Something wrong?" the Queen asked. I nodded and pointed at my stomach. "Oh dear. Sumire! Please lead Mikan to the bathroom, she seems to have tummy trouble." The girl with green hair beside her nodded. She picked me up by my arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

She pushed me in and shut the door. I quickly opened the toilet cover and almost literally barfed my guts out. Suddenly, I heard a soft click. I stopped throwing up and tried to open the door. It was locked. I started sweating nervously and continued to jiggle the lock. No use. I walked back, then tried to ram into the door, but the hinges were made too well. I collapsed by the door and wiped my sweaty forehead. I buried my face in between my legs. "Something's wrong. Really wrong." It all started when I saw the castle's interior. The color resembled closely to blood. "Maybe it was." a voice echoed in my head. I started crying and sobbing, wondering what trouble I got myself into. "Yuu was right, I should've listened to him."

I dried my tears and looked up. I gasped in joy as I saw my way out. A window. I hopped and hopped, but I couldn't reach it at all. I tried standing on the toilet, but it was too far away from the window. I was about to give up, but then. I heard a clanking sound. I jerked my head up and saw that the window was budging bit by bit. A boy around my age was using all his strength on trying to pull the window up. I wish I could help him, but I was too short.

Finally, he lifted the window open. He gave me a smile. "I heard someone was in need of help. And turns out, I was right!" He reached a hand out to me. I looked up at him. This situation was too much like the princess and prince charming. But who cares? I was getting the heck outta here! I grabbed tight of his hand and he struggled to pull me up. "Yeah, I gotta cut down the eating." I sighed as I was pulled onto the ledge of the window. The boy said t me, "So, where do you want to go?" I thought for a second. "Well, I havn't seen the Black King yet. But if his place or himself is dangerously creepy, I'm gonna get out of there."

"The Black Kingdom." I responded. He chuckled.

"Hey, that's where I'm headed!" he said. I raised an eyebrow, but it was ignored when he jumped off the castle's window.

"Hyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm going to diiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" I shouted as I covered my ears.

* * *

**A.N. Who do you think the boy that saved Mikan was? And will she die after a jump off a four story castle? I think you might know the answers to these questions. And please review for me!**


	5. Meeting the Black King

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Black King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Hyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed out loud. "Don't you drop me!" I shouted. The boy carrying me didn't even nod or showed me any sign that he was listening. I shut my eyes shut, praying to God, hoping that I won't die. Suddenly, we landed on the ground with a loud _whomp. _I looked down at myself. _"Yep, still solid. All in one piece." _I sighed and then I jumped off from the boy's arms. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. He grinned and then walked through the gates of the Black Castle. He turned back and looked at me.

"So, you commin'?" he asked. I nodded and ran after him. The guards peered at me closely, wondering why I'm in the Black Castle. Once I entered the castle, I was amazed at the sight. It wasn't anything like the Red Castle's grand room. In this one, the colors were black and white, with the card signs, heart, spade, clover, and diamond. Many creatures were drawn on it too. Like wolves, ravens, and strangely, a black bunny. Suddenly, I remembered Yuu's words. _"He worked for the Black Kingdom and was good friends with the Black King." _At least that's what I think he said. I have poor memory. The boy that brought me here returned to the room, but with another boy around the same age as him.

"Hello. You must be the Alice, I'm guessing?" The second boy asked. I gave him a slow nod, not sure to correct him that I'm called Mikan, and because he was a total stranger. Like the other one, who spoke up when hearing that I was "the Alice".

"Oh, so you're the Alice! I never thought she'd be so pretty." I blushed at his compliment.

"Oh please Kitsuneme. She's nothing near pretty. She's nothing near slightly attractive either." said an unknown voice whom I already have put number one on my hate list, besides Ruka pyon, that is. In walked a boy also the same age as the three of us. He had dark red eyes and with an emotionless expression. His black hair was all messy and misplaced. _"Who the hell is this jerk?" _But my question was answered when the two boys bowed down low and praised him.

"Your majesty." they both said in unison. I blinked twice. _"Your majesty, could it be...?" _I couldn't believe it. This emotionless jerk is actually the _Black King?_ Who made these people royalties? I noticed the first boy, named Kitsuneme, was eyeing me, telling me to boy. So I did. But I bent down so fast that I fell and landed on my face. The King snorted. I scowled and tried again. When he told us to lift our heads up, I tried not to run over towards him and punch him in the gut. Not that I'm good at punching. He walked over towards me and examined me from top to bottom. And then, he just laughed at me and pointed at my chest.

"Seriously guys? You think a _flat chested _person could be pretty?" When he said that, the only thing I could think of is, _"WHAT?!" _And then, I did the unspeakable. I slapped him across his face, causing a loud sound, leaving a red hand print and him ending up backwards on the floor. For a period of time, all they did was stare. Many people ran in and when they saw what position the King and I were in, they immediately understood what had happened. They gasped at the sight of their King down on the floor. But instead, that "King" of theirs got up, told the others to leave, and shut the door. Now, it was only me and him in the room. His cheek still had a faint hand print on it. I walked backed away from him, afraid that he'll pull a knife on me. But instead, he pinned me against the wall. I gulped. _"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..." _I kept on thinking.

But instead of murdering me there on the spot, he whispered something in my ear. "You know, for a 14 year old girl, you still love polka dotted panties huh?" I had blushed deep red when he said that.

"How did you-" I was about to ask but I suddenly knew how. _"When I slapped him and he ended up on the floor. He must've took that opportunity to look up my-..." _I pushed him away and ran to the door. He didn't chase me at all. He just wore a carefree smile on his face. _"That smile looks familiar, where_ _have I seen it before?" _I thought. But I forgot about it when I ran down the stairs, and towards the door.

Suddenly, two figures blocked my way. It was Kitsuneme and his friend that looks slightly like his twin. They both shook their heads at me. "Sorry miss. There are rules in this castle. One of them is that you can only exit the castle if you are excused by the King. The other way is that someone you know has to come and pick you up." I was shocked at suck strict rules that jerk face has. In the end, I decided to lie.

"He did. He did permit me to leave. That's why I'm running out." The two eyed each other, obviously not believing me. I _am _a terrible liar.

And then, they said, "Just in case, we'll be asking the King." I gulped. "and you're coming along." This time, I nearly fainted. I was gonna get caught big time.

* * *

We finally found that jerk, who was having tea in his garden gazebo, not having a care in the world, while someone here is trapped in a castle. _Again. _I grunted as the two guys dragged me closer to him. He didn't even look up at us to know who we were. "What's the problem Koko?" The boy-whom I still didn't know his name to until now- spoke.

"The Alice says that you have permitted her to leave. Is this true?" I braced myself. Ready for the "no". But he just continued to drink his tea. Boy, tea sure is popular here. I switched standing on different legs, and sweating a lot. Finally, he answered the question.

"Yes. I had given her permission to leave." The two boys blinked. So did I. _"Did I hear wrong? Did he just let me go?" _The boys started stammering about how I just ran out and all that, but the King hushed them and told them to leave. They eyed me suspiciously and backed off into the castle. Here I was agin, alone with the jerky King. Who I don't think is that jerky anymore. I took a step closer to him.

"Why did you tell them you gave me permission to leave?" That was the question in my mind now. He put down his teacup and stared into my brown eyes. I managed to not flinch. Instead, I was much braver this time, which surprised me a lot. "Tell me." I demanded. The King gave a sly smile.

"You got guts you know? To say that to a King." He stood up and walked right in front of me. This time, since I wasn't so scared, I noticed that he was taller than me by about 3 inches. _"That's how tall Ruka pyon is. Wait, why am I thinking about him at a time like this?" _I shook the thought of Ruka pyon away. He just gave me another grin. My eyes widened. _"No I remember where I saw that grin! It was on-" _But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bushes rustling. I whirled around and found myself face to face with Ruka. He looked really pissed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the King. When I was safely behind him, he scowled at the Black King. The King had the same look right back at him. I looked at the two, Ruka, to the King. _"What was this? Some silent argument or something?" _

"Stay away from her." Ruka suddenly said.

Natsume gave a small chuckle. "Why is that my black rabbit? Scared that your girl might get harmed by some other guys?" He teased. Ruka tensed.

"She's not my girl. I just have to watch over her because of our leader." The Black King laughed some more.

"And who's the leader? Let me guess, some creepy dude that is a pedophile or something like that?" He bursted out laughing. Ruka hesitated. I knew that he wanted to correct the King, but that'll reveal where the White Queen was hiding.

Instead, he gave another insult to him. "Just shut up Natsume. If she was my girl, it would be better than all the girls you've used added all up." The King, or should I say _Natsume_, stopped his laughter. Now, he was face to face with Ruka.

"What did you say?" he asked. Well, more like demanded. Now, you know that usually when someone demands you to repeat the insult you just said, you would normally say "nothing" right? Especially if it's a King. But in Wonderland, nothing is normal.

Ruka repeated, "If she was my girl, it would be better than all the girls you've-" was what he said before Natsume punched him in the eye. Ruka fell down with a now swollen eye. But Natsume continued to beat him up. I tried to push him away or blocking Ruka, but it was no use. So I had to really on someone else.

"Kitsuneme! Koko! I need your help! Natsume has gone insane!" The two boys ran back onto the garden patio. They didn't even stop to comprehend what was going on. They just pried Natsume away from the poor and defenseless Ruka, who was now struggling to get up. I ran over to him and put his arm around my shoulders, giving him support. I turned back to Natsume, who was panting like a wrestler after a match. I glared at him and at and first, he seemed shocked, but he glared at me right back. I walked out of the gates of the Black Castle, heading back to the cave, where the Peace Jokers lived.

* * *

When I finally arrived in the cave, Anna and Nonoko both gasped at the sight of Ruka. They didn't ask any questions about what had happened, they just put him on his bed and started tending to his wounds. Yuu came in a few minutes later. After one glance at Ruka, he shook his head. "I tried to warn you." he mumbled under his breath. The White Queen also had shook her head, but instead, she said, "Those two are monsters."

Everyone had finally left Ruka's room. I sat down in the chair next to him and let a few tears trickle down my eyes. He looked up at me and asked, "Why are you crying idiot? I'm the injured one here, I should be the one weeping." I laughed as his typical way of speaking. It was enlightening during this time, even if it was a bit rude. He gave a weak laugh, but it turned into a cough. I patted his shoulder, giving him comfort. And then, I looked at him in the eyes. I saw myself, no, Alice reflecting back.

"Do you really think I'm the Alice? The possible savior of this world?" I asked, still unsure. He turned towards me and smiled. Not a teasing one, not a mocking one, just a smile that I've been trying to get out of him ever since the day we met. I felt myself blush at the adorable sight.

"I know so." he finally responded. I smiled and held his hand tightly. He squeezed back. And right here, right now, I wasn't shy or embarrassed at all. I was happy for once in my life.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.  
I crossed my arms when Koko and Kitsume sent me to my room. I may have a higher title than them, but they promised my father to care for me like they're my dad. They gave me a shameful look and walked away. I sat down on my large bed, thinking about what Ruka said. I closed my eyes and remembered "that" day.

"Natsume! Don't listen to him! It's all a trick!" Ruka shouted. But I was too enraged to hear him. I gripped the note in my hand.

_"This is war." Mochiage shouted towards the other soldiers and they all hollered. Kitsume scribbled a note and ran towards the Red Kingdom. Koko ran out towards the citizens and warned them about the upcoming war. But of all the commotion, the only thing was the look that Ruka was giving me. He walked towards the door. He turned the doorknob and then turned back to me to say these last words, "I'm ashamed of you Natsume." And with that, he left the Black Kingdom forever._

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for not putting this up yesterday. Tychnical dificulties. And so I have finally finished the stay at Natsume's Castle. Also, a new romance may be budding between Ruka and Mikan?! Find out more soon! Review so I can see how I did!**


	6. Wonderland Markets

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 6: Wonderland Markets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Moooouuuu~~~. It's so boring..." I said as I leaned back into my seat at the breakfast table. Anna raised her eyebrow at me?

"Seriously? Boring? You were trapped by the Red Queen, saved by the Black King's messenger, and carried Ruka back here after he fought the king. How is that boring? I wish I were in your place! I never have any fun in my life." she whined. Nonoko rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Having a normal life is fine by me. Nothing too dramatic or in Mikan's case, life threatening." I grimaced when Nonoko said "life threatening". I shrugged.

"That may be all cool in your point of view Anna, but to me, I think it's just another average day in Wonderland." I sat up right in my seat again and ate the rest of my pancakes. "Speaking of my days in Wonderland, don't I have only the rest of today to live my life before I enter the 'Seven Deadly Sins' trial?" Anna nodded, but Nonoko shook her head.

"You do have only today, but if I were you. I wouldn't do anything since the past two days has already become dangerous for you and even for poor Ruka." Nonoko pointed out. I pouted. She was right. If only I had listened to Yuu, didn't visit the Red Castle, didn't fall for the Queen's tricks, didn't get locked in the bathroom, didn't have to get saved by Kitsuneme, and didn't have to cause Natsume to fight with Ruka-who was only protecting me-, no one would've gotten hurt. But I hadn't listened to Yuu and that's why I'm here right now, sulking on the table.

Ruka limped into the kitchen from his bedroom. I couldn't even look at him even he said, "Good morning guys." I just slumped lower into my seat and knocked my head on the table. Ruka pointed at me, but Nonoko raised her hand and waved it, meaning, "don't even ask". He shrugged and fell into his seat and panted, from walking with a limp without any support besides the slippery cave walls. Yes, we live in a _cave. _But I shouldn't complain, this was better than living on the streets. Suddenly, when I thought of the word streets, an idea took place in my head.

"Hey! Can we go shopping out on the streets today?" I exclaimed loudly. The three Peace Jokers looked at me, unblinking. Then Anna clapped her hands together.

"That's a wonderful idea!" she chirped. Even Ruka smiled a bit. But as usual, Nonoko didn't agree with my ideas.

"I told you, you shouldn't go out now. Who knows? Maybe the Red Queen might be out in the markets today. Or the Black King, who's doing his usual tea drinking at noon. You never know." She closed her eyes and sipped some more tea. My shoulders slumped. But to my surprise, Anna and Ruka defended me.

"But we can go with her so she won't get into more trouble!" shouted Anna.

"And I have to go grocery shopping today so that gives us another reason to head out to the markets." Ruka said. This cheered me up. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You can't say anything to that can ya Nonoko?" I asked with a victorious tone. "Do you want to starve?" She scoffed and the waved us off.

"Fine, do whatever you want. But if you get into trouble, I'm not saving any of you." We all cheered and then ran out of the kitchen. But then I froze.

"Wait, Natsume has _tea drinkings at noon?" _I asked Ruka. He nodded and snickered a bit. Anna stared at me.

"How did you know the Black King's name? I lived here for 14 years and I still don't know it! Well, until now." She looked at me with curiosity flowing out of her. I explained to her about yesterday, again, but this time adding the part when Ruka had said Natsume's name. But for Ruka's pride, I didn't bring up the fighting part again. Anna nodded and then murmured, "Natsume. How strange for a _Black _King." Then she just shrugged and we all walked out towards the markets.

* * *

When we finally reached our destination. I was amazed at the large quantity of things the people sold. Ruka had informed me before that the Wonderland Markets were outside of the Kingdoms so the people can come here anytime they want, during or not during the war. The Blacks and the Reds don't have to worry about the "you're my enemy" thing, because they are not involved in the war. Only the kingdom's soldiers and of course, the leaders. He also said that's why both Kingdoms must have a servant that isn't too engaged into the battlefield. For example, Kitsuneme. He works for Natsume, but he doesn't participate in the war so he is considered as just another person buying food.

I saw many things other than food too. Like toys, utensils, furniture, and so on. I caught sight of a black rabbit stuffed animal and immediately thought of the hybrid standing beside me. _Wasn't that what Natsume had called Ruka? His "Black Rabbit"? _I turned away from it, but the thought still lingered in my mind. We walked to many stands, buying fruits, proteins, vegetables, and drinks. I even considered buying the black rabbit toy for Ruka, but it might be awkward when I give it to him.

When we walked to the less crowded part of the market, I caught familiar scent drifting in the air. I followed the scent and saw that it came from a pink puff-ball like object. I streched my hand out, wanting to taste one, but Ruka slapped my hand away. I gasped. "What-?" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"Never go near howalon. They are very dangerous." I raised my eyebrow and pointed at the cute little things.

"_That _is dangerous?" I asked while laughing. But when he nodded grimly, I stopped immediately.

"The howalon may seem tasty but too much is too dangerous. Eating a few is no harm at all. But if you eat a bit more, you'll start felling queasy. But if you eat a whole bunch, you die." I gasped. He continued. "You could die from it in two ways. One is because you have consumed too much, and two is that your arteries get clogged up by all the sugar and thus, having no more blood circulation." I whipped my hand back to my side. I caught scents of the howalon now and then, but I decided to take a deep whiff. Suddenly, I remembered where I smelled it before. I dragged Ruka into an alley and started whispering frantically.

"Howalon. It was in the Red Queen's castle. I smelled it in the cakes the main cook gave me. That must've been the Queen's true intension all along!" Ruka's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Does she want you..._dead?!" _I nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, i know it's true." My shoulders fell. But then Ruka flicked me in the forehead.

"Why are so sad? The Alice shouldn't be! She's always smiling and happy! She has no time to be down or sad. If you keep on being like this, you'll die tomorrow in the trial!" he shouted. I was amazed at the strong energy he had inside him. I gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thank you Ruka pyon! For believing that I could be the Alice. I really want, to but, I'm not sure..." He flicked me again. I yelped. "Okay, you have to stop that."

"Look who's talking! You are hesitating. In the trial, there won't be anytime for hesitation at all! You must be quick and hold a strong heart. That's what I think how the Alice is." I laughed and then patted his back.

"Okay, okay, Ruka pyon. I didn't know that you cared so much for me." I saw him blush a slight pink and I giggled.

"I..." he started. I laughed.

"No hesitating!" I mocked him.

"What I was trying to say was I care about you because you-" But he was cut off by the loud fanfare sounding right now. We walked out of the alley and found Anna standing alone and we joined her.

We all turned and tried to see what was all the commotion was all about. I heard Anna gasp behind me and I looked at her. She was wide eyed and pointed at the stand that sold clocks. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondered why she would want to buy a clock. But she shook her head and whispered, "The time." I looked at the time and gasped too. _"Noon." _I grabbed Ruka's arm and told him to run. He was confused at first, but when I pointed at the clocks, his eyes went wide like saucers. We ran for our lives. We were almost far away from the crowd, but then suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"Oh my Mikan-chan, it's so nice to see you here." I tried to spin around and when I did, I found myself face to face with Koko. Most of the people's eyes were still on Natsume's grand entrance, but now some were looking at me and Koko. I blushed and pulled myself away from him. I bowed and then stood up again.

"Nice to see you too Koko. Say, where's Kitsuneme?" I asked. His face fell.

"You actually care more about him than me?" I saw him sniff and I started to panic.

"No, no, no, no! You got it wrong! I just asked you because you guys were always together and-" But I was cut off by Koko's laughter.

"Got ya." he sneered. Kitsuneme was now beside him and when Koko told him what he did, he started laughing loudly too. My eyebrow twitched at the sight. _"I was tricked by a couple of idiots. It's a new level of stupidity. Even for you Mikan. Quiet Mikan. You be quiet. I was until you came and-" _I shook my head, ending the imaginary argument of myself. Natsume must've heard the laughter because he had already walked over to us when I was having a myself fight. He took one look at Ruka's black eye and slight limp, and a cruel smile spread across his face. I felt Ruka's hand gripped tightly on the ends of his shirt. I glared at Natsume for hurting my friend. I just want to smack that smile right off his stupid yet attractive face. I mentally whacked myself from behind. _"What did you just think to yourself Mikan?! Nothing!" _I turned around, grabbing Ruka's and Anna's wrist, and announced that we should leave. They both nodded and turned to go.

But then suddenly, Natsume said something that made us all freeze. "Friends, why must you leave? Weren't you going to join me in my tea drinking? It'll be interesting..." he said with a smirk. The crowd started to whoop and cheer. About Natsume having his afternoon tea with some of his friends. The cheers were getting to me. I couldn't help it. I turned towards my friends.

"We should listen to him. If we do, we won't get into anymore danger than we are currently in." Anna nodded in agreement, but Ruka hesitated at first. After a slight kick to his shin, he finally nodded. We turned back to Natsume and I said in an absolute fake smile, "Shall we then, my King?"

* * *

I sipped some of the tea I had in front of me. I eyed Ruka and Anna, wondering how they were feeling. From Ruka's constant eye twitch, I would say he's agitated. And from Anna's noticable fidgeting, I'd say she's nervous and scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? The guy that happens to be the greatly admired King, had harmed our friend, and is very devious in a way, was sitting right across from us. I put down my cup with a small _clink._ So did Ruka and Anna. _"Okay, was this a game of copy cat or something?" _Natsume cleared his throat.

"So, how are you guys. No hard feelings from last time right?" I nodded, but very slowly. So did Ruka and Anna. _"Please stop copying me guys." _I laughed nervously and took another sip. Suddenly, a faint smell wafted in the air, and into my nose. I picked it up and breathed in deeply. And then, my eyes went wide. _"Howalon. Wait, howalon? Right here?" _I followed the scent and when I saw where it came from, I gasped. A waiter was walking to our table, the teapot full of howalon tea. He had already started to pour tea into Natsume's cup. I saw a red spade on his uniform that he was trying to hide. _"The queen wants to kill him."_ I picked up a saucer and threw it at both the cup and the teapot. It flew out of their hands and landed on the floor.

People gasped everywhere. Then, they all started to shout about how rude I was. They tried to get to me, but two police officers have already got handcuffs on me. They started to bring me out the door, but then I shouted the truth out to defend myself. "Natsume! I did that because the Red Queen had ordered that red waiter to grind howalons into the teapot. But he hid the scent so well I almost couldn't smell it. But I did and almost saved you from the Red Queen's trick. Like what she did to me..." My voice started to trail off. One of the officers grunted and tried to pull me out the door.

"Oh please, that's so far the worst excuse I've heard so far." But then, Ruka's voice rung out above everyone's.

"Wait, I think she may be right." He walked over to the pink puddle and then sniffed it. Then he dipped his finger in it and swirled it. Sure enough, the tea had pink fuzzy spots in it. Everyone gasped and turned to the red waiter. He was sweating tons now. One of the officers dropped me and ran over to seize the waiter. But then, he spoke up.

"How can you be so sure? What if that was a new ingredient?" Ruka gave him a cold glare that somehow matched Natsume's. He walked towards the officer until they were face to face.

"Officer, I am a hybrid. My smell sense is amazingly better than any other non-hybrids. If a mortal girl could sniff that well hidden scent out, how could I not smell it out after being so close to that puddle?" The officers started stuttering, obviously trying to hide the embarrassment that he had lost an argument to a hybrid rabbit. Ruka crossed his arms and walked back to Anna and I. The other officers arrested the waiter and brought him to jail.

* * *

After that confusion had past, we ended up outside of the tea shop. "Wow Ruka pyon!" I exclaimed. "You were awesome! You showed that officer! If you were a lawyer, you would've already defended your client the second you walked in." Anna and I laughed while Ruka just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Natsume appeared in front of us. _Alone. _But he had only faced me out of the three of us. It was silent for a long period of time between us. That's when I knew he was hesitating. I stifled a laugh at the thought of me telling him: "no hesitating".

And then, he muttered the words, "Thank you." Under his breath. Everyone was shocked when they heard the Black King thank us. Ruka was the most shocked one of all.

"What?" I asked, making sure I didn't hear wrong. He glared directly at me and clenched his fists.

"I said 'thank you'." We all stared at him again. Another wave of silence passed over us. But then, I broke it by laughing. And then, Ruka and Anna joined in. Now Natsume must be super pissed. "Shut up." he said behind clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's so amazing to hear that from you." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "But don't feel offended, but we're actually glad to hear that. and you didn't really have to thank us. As the Alice, I must help others and have a positive attitude." I eyed Ruka when I said that. He smiled proudly at me. Natsume just spun around and started walking away.

"Whatever. You people are just idiots." And with that, he left into the dark night.

* * *

When we got back home to the cave. Nonoko and Yuu were both resting on the couch. Nonoko heard us coming in and asked, "Did anything bad happen?"

"Well, we ran into Natsume the Black King and almost got arrested." She smirked at us.

"Hehe. I was right." I shook my head.

"Not entirely. After that, I was actually innocent and we managed to get a 'thank you' out of Natsume." When the two heard this, they both sprung to their feet.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"How did you-?" asked Yuu.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Nonoko. Ruka, Anna, and I just laughed and walked to our rooms.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

_"That bitch dares to laugh at me. I am so going to kill her." _I walked into the grand room and sat on my throne. I looked around, bored. and for some reason, I suddenly remembered that dorky little girl's smiling face in my mind. I punched my head. _"I'm going crazy again. But not as crazy as that red bitch." _I closed my eyes and dreamt a really weird dream about the sun and hos it creates an entire life under its protection.

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V.

_"HE GOT ARRESTED?!" _I shouted at the top of my lungs. Sumire nodded. She backed away a little until she bumped into her co-worker, Wakoko. I shouted and threw more wine at the walls. I screamed so loud that the world could've heard me. "ALICE! I SHALL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Then, I grabbed a mysterious box from the tray Wakoko was holding and opened it. "Yes, yes. The beautiful weapon is now in my possession..."

* * *

**A.N. Woah, guess someone has also fallen for Mikan! :3 And seems to me Hotaru has a strong hatred for Mikan, don't you think? ****Get ready for the next chapter where Mikan finally enters the "Seven Deadly Sins" trial! Which sin shall be first? Review your answer! (Or just review, whatever.)**


	7. The Seven Deadly Sins (Gluttony) Part 1

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 7: The Seven Deadly Sins (Gluttony) Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Oi. Mikan. Wake up." I groaned and rolled to my back, muffling the voice.

"5 more minutes mom." I moaned.

"Ha. If I were your mom, I would've suicide a long time ago." I snapped open my eyes and saw a black rabbit hybrid standing in front of me.

"Ruka pyon?! What are you doing here?" Ruka face palmed and flicked me in the forehead.

"Todays the day you start the trial." I rubbed my forehead. _"Trial? What trial? Oh wait...ah~. He meant the 'Seven Deadly Sins' trial. Wait, it's already time?!" _I jumped out of bed instantly.

"What?! Today? But it's just been four days! I still have much life to live!" I shouted nervously. He sighed and was about to flick my forehead again, but luckily I caught it just in time and threw it back at himself.

"Didn't we tell you last night that it'll be the trial today? And didn't you go around exclaiming to everyone that you only had three, or two, or one day left? Sheesh. How can you forget it yourself?" he asks, annoyed. I laughed nervously.

"I seem to have short term memory..." This time, my guard was off so Ruka found the opportunity to roll up a piece of paper on my desk and whacked my head.

"Get dressed already. we'll be taking you there." he said as he threw the paper back on the table. I groaned and then walked to my drawers, choosing some clothes to where.

I had decided on a black and red frilly dress with laces and thin straps, with black boots and red stripes. I wasn't sure why I chose this one but I seemed to be attracted to it. As I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, I couldn't help thinking about what my friends were feeling now. They were probably torn that I will be leaving and might not be coming back. But they have gone through this many times with other mortals so they must already be used to it...right? No. I'm not so sure. The White Queen had said that she would always feel the pain and sadness after another innocent mortal dies from the trial. I finally made it to the kitchen and I saw Yuu handing Anna some tissues. she blew her nose into it and threw it into the trash. Nonoko just rolled her eyes and when she saw me, she nudged Anna, telling her to stop. She did, but she started hiccupping. Ruka was in the kitchen too, but he was busy playing with a loose thread on his shirt. When he heard me come in, he smiled at me and handed me my breakfast. I sat down and ate slowly. And uncomfortably because Anna was staring at me the whole time. Finally, it had _really _gotten to me so I looked at her and asked, "What do you want Anna?" She started sobbing all over again.

"I...want...you to...stay here...with us!" she said between her loud sobs. My face instantly fell and I did shed a tear or two. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain, but it just made it worse.

* * *

We were now in front of a gate made out of thorny vines. I looked back at everyone, they were all so sad. I exhaled and walked towards the gate. Suddenly, a man appeared right in front of me. It startled me so much that I fell down onto the hard ground while shrieking at the top of my lungs. The Peace Jokers had to cover their ears and grit their teeth to block out the sound, but I doubt it worked. Even the man started laughing nervously when I was done. "Oh ho ho. I'm so sorry Alice. That scares people a bit, but it doesn't actually make them scream so loud that everyone in Wonderland could've heard you." He held a hand out and helped me up.

"Sorry," I said while trying to brush the dirt off the bottom part of my dress. "I can get scared easily. Say, who are you?" I asked. He gave a wide smile.

"I have been waiting for you to ask me!" He bowed down and looked at me. "I am Narumi. But people often call me by my nickname: 'Mad Hatter'. I wasn't sure how I was named that because I'm not crazy at all! Unlike the Red Queen..." He sweat dropped.

"I know how you feel." I agreed and also sweat dropped. He continued.

"I am a Joker, like your friends. I'm like a guide for the possible Alices. I guide them to the next trials and only explain very little about the trials. It's what I live for." I lifted my eyebrow.

"Why do you do this?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"It's in my blood. My father, his father, _his _father, _his_-okay you get the point. What I meant was that they all have been guides for the possible Alices because Alices change they die. The Alice's blood will be passed down to somebody else. Like possibly, you." He pointed at me. "So, are you ready Alice? To go through the trials?" I looked through the gates, a deep and dark forest. And back at my friends. They were all waving and saying their good byes. I tried to say "yes", but I couldnt.

"No." I said. Everyone stared at me. Even Anna, who had finally stopped crying.

"Pardon?" asked Narumi. I shook my head.

"I just can't do this to them. They had suffered seeing too much children die before, and if they heard that I died, what would that do to them?" I took a few steps closer to them. "And if my soul found out that they were grieving, I would never be at ease. Even if I had met them for only four days, they had reached the special place in my heart." I smiled at all of them. Anna cried and ran into my arms. I hugged her tightly. Then Ruka came and hugged us both. Soon, Yuu joined in. And then, after sighing, so did Nonoko. We all cried and cried. Our tears would never stop.

Suddenly, we all felt a pair of extra arms hugging us extremely tight. We all looked up and saw that it was Narumi. We sweat dropped. He sobbed. "It's...just too touching! Of all my years...I've never seen such a beautiful connection between...an Alice and his/her friends!" He let us go and we gasped for air. Yuu passed him a handkerchief and after thanking him, Narumi cried really hard into it. Yuu grimaced and back away from him. We all laughed when we saw Yuu's face. After our laughter ended, we all looked at each other in the eyes.

"Good luck." said Anna.

"You will survive." said Yuu.

"Just hurry and get over it so we can all stop this nonsense." said Nonoko. I had to laugh. And lastly, was Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon..." I started. But he smiled an encouraging smile and gave me a thumbs up.

"Remember! No hesitating!" I laughed and cried at the same time when he said this and hugged him tight. When I let go, he had a sad look in his eyes, I walked next to Narumi, took his hand, and let him lead me beyond the gates of thorns.

* * *

Narumi's P.O.V.

_"This Alice is special. With that big heart and strong character, she would definitely get pass all the trials. Because. I believe that she's the Alice." _I held the new Alice's hand more tightly and walked towards the first trial.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

Leaves crunched under my boots as we walked closer and closer to the first we finally entered a clearing, Narumi faced me. "Now Alice. This is the first trial. To get pass, you must guess the sin, and survive it. To survive it, you could either out-smart the tester, make it through alive until they get bored with you, or the most obvious yet hardest one, resist it. Understood?" I nodded. "Good. Now, good luck!" He pushed me closer to the cloaked people that happen to be the first testers. I turned around to ask Narumi a question, but for some reason, he disappeared! _"Well, looks like I'm going to have to get through this myself!" _I walked closer to the cloaked figures. I was about to ask who they are, but they had spoken first.

"I am Misaki." said the one on the left.

"And I am Tsubasa." said the one on the right.

"And we are," they both lifted the cloaks off of them, revealing a girl with pink hair, shining pink eyes, and complete with a frilly and adorable waitress that just reached the knees, and dark red boots. I had also noticed that there was a red heart on her dress. And also a boy with black messy hair, dark yet intimidating eyes, a black star under one of his eyes, a waiter outfit that matched the girl's except it was black, and dark boots. He had a black diamond on his shirt too. "The Tea Partyers!" they both shouted in unison.

"We serve treats and sweets!" said the girl named Misaki.

"And many other things that will delight you!" said the boy named Tsubasa.

"So eat as much as you want!" they both ended at the same time. I blinked. _"This is stupid." _I sweat dropped.

"Psst!" whispered Misaki. "This is the part where you marvel at the wonderous thought of the sweets!" I rolled my eyes and pretended to be enthusiastic.

"Woah. Many sweets you say? I want to eat some." I said lazily.

"Of course you can!" shouted Tsubasa. "Here you go!" Suddenly, like magic, many dishes flew out of nowhere and were placed on the long table that was next to us. Cakes, lollipops, chocolate, ice cream, and many treats you could imagine was all lined up on the wide table. "Eat up!" Tsubasa winked. I dug in on the glorious food that was laid out. It was so delicious! How could this be a sin? Or anything bad? I laughed at how dumb this trial was. How did people not survive it? I thought I heard chuckling and snickering from the two, but when I looked at them, they were smiling innocently and passing more food towards me.

* * *

Ruka's P.O.V.

We were watching everything from the large monitor outside of the gates. A small crowd has already gathered to watch Mikan stuff herself with sweets. I face palmed. _"No, Mikan...Don't you see? That is a sin right there! And do you even know what's in those things you're eating now?" _I groaned and then thumped my head on my fist. Anna was clinging on to me because she was too scared at what was going to happen next. Yuu saw me hitting myself and patted my back. "It's okay Ruka. We'll just have to believe in her." He looked up at the monitor again with a serious look. Nonoko just shook her head, ate some bread she brought along, and continued playing on her phone. I prayed in my mind. _"Please Mikan. You must live. If you don't, I wouldn't know what to do."_

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

I watched the idiot gulped down more of those sweets. I shook my head and turned away from the monitor inside my phone. Koko and Kitsuneme grimaced and turned away too. It was a bit horrible. And they still couldn't get over it after watching it for many times already. I looked back at the screen. The fat pig was now eating a large cake. Suddenly, I noticed that her eyes were droopy. _"She knows...but still. Why is she pushing herself to continue eating?" _I raised my eyebrow and then placed the phone in Koko's hand so they could watch it themselves. _"She's going to die soon."_

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V.

I took one glance at the poor idiot eating all that food and then let out a laugh. Full of pleasure and evil happiness. I tossed the mirror back to Wakoko. "Should we tell Sumire to come back? It seems to me that the kid is about to die." Wakoko shrugged.

"We don't know yet mam. Remember last time? There were about two mortals who had passed this trial so we'll just see if she survives. If she does, Sumire stays. If she dies, my Queen, we shall celebrate and have a big feast." A cruel smile crawls up my face.

"You're good Wakoko. If she dies, you may sit next to me at the dinner table as my greatest servant of all." She bowed and then continued to watch the mirror. The smile was still plastered on my face so I enjoyed this moment, where all my worries will come to an end, and I can finally show the Black Bastard who's boss.

* * *

**A.N. Ahh! Mikan! Stop! There's something deadly behind all of this! What'll happen to poor Mikan next? Find out more in the next chapter! Review for me please!**


	8. The Seven Deadly Sins (Gluttony) Part 2

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 8: The Seven Deadly Sins (Gluttony) Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for only updating until now. I was a bit lazy and I eventually made myself update. So, yay!**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Have some more Alice!" said Misaki. I gulped down many types of cakes. I had eaten too much. I felt so full.

"Um...Misaki. I have a little tummy ache." I said weakly. Misaki just laughed.

"What do you mean? Are you saying we gave you spoiled food? How rude!" she said angrily. I shook my head.

"No! It's just that I ate too much of your delicious sweets! I want to have more, but I'm too stuffed..." Misaki calmed down after I explained.

"Oh. Well, sorry, but, we don't have a bathroom or anything here." she said. Tsubasa winked.

"But don't worry. Just indulge yourself with more sweets and you will feel much better!" Sweets suddenly appeared in front of me and made its way into my mouth. I tried to close my mouth, but too many candy has already stuffed my entire mouth and now cakes were coming in too. I gagged and coughed, but I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, I tasted something that was horribly wrong. _"Howalon." _The desserts were contained with howalon! But, how did I manage to taste it until now? That doesn't matter right now. What really does is stopping them from feeding me more of this horrible treat. I had to do something so revolting that I myself was truly disgusted at the idea.

_"One, two, three..." _I counted, and then I barfed all over the table. Misaki shrieked while Tsubasa simply jumped back wards. When I finally finished, I panted for fresh air. Misaki's face was all drenched in horror. She screamed and Tsubasa covered his mouth. "That's so gross!" Misaki shouted. Tsubasa stifled a laugh when he saw how terrified she was when she saw my "unfinished digestion". She started runing around in circles shouting, "It's so gross! So gross! So grooooooooss!" She fell to the floor and wept into her hands. Suddenly, she lifted her head up and pointed a finger directly at me. "You're a sick kid you know! Treating our beloved sweets like that...It's so horrible! Naru! Get this girl out of my sight!"

"Got it." Narumi said as he suddenly appeared next to me. I yelped but he hushed me by putting his finger on my lips. "So, have you given up you guys?" Misaki looked offended.

"We don't want to, but look at our hand made table quilt! It's covered in that goop she made! I'll have to clean it up with Tsubasa's shirt!" she shouted and pointed at the table, then at Tsubasa's shirt.

"Yeah, that'll be a lot of wor-wait what? Why my shirt? Why not a rag or something?!" he shouted at Misaki. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your shirt _resembles _a rag. So, there. I'm using a rag." She turned back at me and scowled. I laughed nervously and then looked back at Narumi.

"Hey, Narumi. So, did I pass the first trial?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I broke into a huge smile. "Really?!"

"Yep. If the tester says they give up, you win. But you just have to tell me what the sin is and you may continue." I thought about it for a while.

"Ah! I know! It's obviously gluttony!" I grinned.

"Correct. And congratulations on beating the first trial. Now, let us head to the second one." I took his extended hand and looked back at the Tea Partyers. Tsubasa waved at me while Misaki was still furious about what I did.

"Great job kiddo! See ya! We gotta head back." Tsubasa said and with that, they both disappeared into air. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Narumi laughed.

"You'll get used to the disappearing soon enough." And then, he led me towards the next trial.

* * *

Ruka's P.O.V.

_"I can't watch. What if Mikan-chan dies? What'll I do then? Oh...I hope she lives." _I squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly a roar of cheering sounded. I opened my eyes and looked up at the monitor. I smiled in amazement. Naru had just announced that Mikan had passed the first trial: gluttony. _"But how?" _Well, whatever she did must've angered that Misaki a lot because she was yelling and shouting in fury. I sighed. _"People from the Red Kingdom..." _But that aside, I was so proud of Mikan. Anna was crying tears of joy next to Nonoko, who a slight smile on her face. Even Yuu was cheering along with the other people. I even joined in myself. _"Yes! Mikan had passed the first trial! Now, all she has to do is get through the second. And then the others that follow. When she does... She'll officially become the Alice!" _I pumped my fist into the air and smiled.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

"Hey, Natsume. Looks like Mikan-chan won." said Kitsuneme.

"Really?!" exclaimed Koko. He ran over next to Kitsuneme to watch it on the monitor on Kitsuneme's phone. They both whooped as that "Mad Hatter" said that fat pig passed.

"I'm so proud of her." cried Kitsuneme.

"Yeah, when she comes back, I shall give her non-stop hugs!" shouted Koko. I snorted.

"_If, _she comes back. Which, she probably won't." I said as I readjusted myself in my throne. My two servants stared at me.

"Eesh, talk about heartless." said Koko. Kitsuneme nodded. I glared at them and they just glared at me back.

"Whatever. Let's just make it hard for her so she can't make it through. I'll call Mochiage now." I started to diall his number, but Kitsuneme snatched it out of my hand. He shook his head.

"Nope. We can't watch our precious Mikan-chan be killed by you!" he shouted.

"Yeah! We are on her side!" Koko said stubbornly.

"Oh, Mikan-chan eh? What a lovely name." said another voice. We both looked at the direction of the door and saw Tsubasa slowly walking towards us.

"You met her right? Isn't she something?" asked Kitsuneme.

"She's a great girl I must say." said Koko. Tsubasa nodded and chuckled.

"She was smart enough to do that. She totally hit Misaki's weakness." he said while laughing.

"Speaking of her, you still haven't gotten nowhere with her haven't you?" I asked him. His eyebrow twitched. He ran next to me and drilled his fist into my head. "Hey, stop it..."

"You little brat. Love isn't supposed to be rushed. I'm ashamed that you don't know that..." he said angrily as he drilled the fist in more deeper. I slapped it away and then turned towards him.

"Hey! Just because you guys have to watch over me, doesn't mean you can walk over me!" I shouted.

"Yes it does." they all said in a carefree tone. My anger was really boiling now. I stood up and pointed out the door.

"You Tsubasa! Leave this instant!" I commanded. He nodded calmly.

"Alright, alright. Eesh." he turned to go but then he looked back at me. "So, you got any girls on your mind right now?" And that triggered my full rage. I ran over to run and punched him straight in the gut. He flew back and hit the wall. He groaned and held his stomach. I sneered at him.

"Say that again, and I will throw you into my fire pit." He just chuckled and walked away. I walked back to my throne and sat down. With a face that looked like othing had happened. Kitsuneme and Koko were both a bit shocked at how fast I could recover from my anger so quickly but they still left the room anyway. I looked out the window. _"So, you got any girls on your mind right now?" _Tsubasa's voice echoed in my mind. My mind flew back to the day my face was so close to the fat pig's. I never really got to know her name. But there was something about her I cared even more about than her name. _"What was it?" _I slapped my cheek to freshen my mind. _"Snap out of it Natsume. Think about ways to make the trial more challenging for the girl. Not _about _the girl." _I sighed. _"Easier said than done." _I soon drifted off into sleep, with a familiar yet unknown little girl's face in my dream. I clutched my hands together tightly. _"That girl from before, when will I get to meet her again?"_

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V.

My eyebrows twitched and I tightened my grip on my wine glass as I looked at my demeaning servant, Misaki. "So, what I'm hearing is, you quit testing her when she barfed?!" I asked. She looked away from me and stuttered her answer.

"Well...it's just that...barf is sorta my weakness...so..." she said nervously and turned her head away from me.

"So WHAT?!" I shouted and stood up, throwing the glass hard on the floor. She whimpered and jumped away from me. I sighed in frustration and took out my phone. I dialled a number and waited.

"Hello?" said the voice over the phone.

"Sumire, you happen to know that Alice is coming near you now right?" I asked her.

"Yes. I do mam." she answered.

"Good. I want you to make it extra hard. Harder than the last years. Much more deadly, to be exact." I said evilly. I heard Sumire gulp.

"I'll try mam." she said in a shaky voice.

"And if you fail me, don't ever think about coming back." With that, I ended the call and put the phone back into my pocket. I turned towards Misaki and scowled.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE BITCH?! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" She whimpered and ran off. I sat back down in my throne and let out a huge breath. _"This has to work. If the war ends, I won't be able to prove my point to that idiot rival." _I gripped the arms of my throne. _"Soon Mikan, you shall be out of my sight, so I can continue my plans." _A sinful look showed in my eyes as I glared at my wine stained wall, picturing it was her head, drilling holes into her head.

* * *

**A.N. Natsume had a sudden flashback of someone? Who? And what is his relationship towards her? What kind of plan is Hotaru wanting to achieve? You shall find out soon enough! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. The Seven Deadly Sins (Sloth)

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter ****9****: The Seven Deadly Sins (Sloth)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

I continued to follow Narumi towards the second sin trial. I wasn't sure how I managed to get pass the first one. All I did was barf all over the table. `How's that passing? "_Ah, who cares? I got through!" _I smiled happily."Say Alice, I never got to know your name." Narumi said to me. I laughed.

"Oh I'm so sorry that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mikan, 14 years old, village girl." Narumi smiled.

"So, Mikan eh? That's a wonderful name for a little girl like you." I blushed.

"Thanks Narumi." I responded.

"Okay, here we are!" said Narumi when we reached a large spiral tree. I raised my eyebrow. And looked at the tree.

"A tree? How's a tree suppose-" But I was cut off when a girl leaped off of the tree and landed right in front of me. I jumped back, but I didn't scream. _"Woah! I'm already improving on not screaming when someone randomly appears next to me."_The permed green hair girl tossed her hair back and examined me. Then she scowled.

"Seriously? You think _she _will be the Alice? What is wrong with you people?" she said angrily while pointing at me. I frowned,

"Sorry if I don't live up to your expectations. If you have a problem with me, you have to deal with it." I said and put my hands on my hips. The girl scoffed and then pointed at me in disbelief.

"This lowly nobody just talked back to me?! Naru, who took care of her?!" she said. Naru magically made a book appear in his hands and turned the pages.

"Uh...here! Mikan was raised by her mother and father, but recently, her father had died because of illness and her mother is working hard on trying to care for her. But, "Naru turned the page. "She's thinking it's impossible because her daughter wouldn't listen and is very spoiled. But also, here it says that no matter how horrible her daughter is, she'll always love her because that was the only thing that reminds her of her loving husband." He finished and snapped the book shut. There was a great silence. And then, Sumire cruel laughter could be heard throughout the entire forest.

"What the heck? Your mother dislikes you and she's only staying with you because that reminds her of your father? Ha! I'd rather suicide than watch over_ you _for the rest of my life!" She laughed on and on. Never stopping. I burst into tears.

"Stop making fun of my mother! She's already getting old and tired! What about your mom?" The girl finally stopped laughing. Instead, she had a grim look in her face.

"Naru, I'll start the trial now." she said dully. Naru nodded and winked at me.

"Good luck" was all he said. I smiled and give him nod to assure him that'll win. The girl climbed on the tree again and introduced herself.

"I am Sumire. A Red Spade. Loyal servant of the Red Queen. I will now be starting your trial." As soon as she said that, gas started to flow out of the tree. I tried to back away from it, afraid of what it would do to me, but there was an invisible force field around the area. And soon, the gas had reached into my nose. I suddenly started to feel drowsy and sick. I collapsed on the ground and moaned. _"This sin...It's obviously sloth." _I tried to get up, but I fell down again. I looked up at Sumire. She had a wicked smile on her face. _"So, what are my methods? I can't resist it because I can't hold my breath for a log period of time. Maybe I could try to stop her from letting those gases out. So, I have to get her off guard... I got it." _

I managed to crawl to the tree and lay on its trunk. I looked back at Sumire, who was now singing a lullaby. I felt to sleepy to speak, but I had to. Or I die. "Het Sumire. Tell me how your mom is better than mine's." She was caught off guard for a second, but she smiled and then nodded.

"Very well, I shall tell you. My mom is rich and beautiful. She may be 40 years old, but she looked like 25. She is very amazing and the second famous person behind the Red Queen. She respects the Queen a lot and since she always sends gifts over to her, the Queen also likes her back. Can your mom beat that?" she asked me in a taunting voice. To her surprise, I nodded.

"Yes. She works hard day and night. She always buys extra food at the markets so that she could send some to the poor and old people in my village. She is 40, but she still has such strong energy that I respect her. But, I was so stupid. I never realized until right now that she actually is a good mother. Trying to make me a better person, all by herself. She has already had enough grief about losing a husband, and I...I don't want her to suffer more. That's why I am going to live. So I can show her how much I have grown. From all her teachings and care." I was now breathing heavily. Tears flowed out of my eyes like a fountain. _"Mom..." _

Suddenly, I felt something wet land on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sumire was crying. She was actually crying a lot. I gave her a confused look. She sniffled and then said, " That's...so touching...To tell you...the truth...my mother never...cared for me...that much. She says...that she has...too much work, but...I think that's...just an excuse...not to see me. She had always...ignored me. Even when I was young. The only thing she ever cared...about was...her looks. And know...that I've heard...how your mother is like...I really wished my mother would've...treated me like that." And with that, she burst into loud sobs. The gas suddenly stopped flowing. I smiled and stood up. I took Sumire's hand and led her down. I grasped it tightly and looked into her eyes. They were cold, hardened over the years she never felt true mother love.

"Don't worry Sumire. This feeling of warmth from my hands to yours is how it feels like to be loved by a mother. Remember that. So if you see someone in need of this, do what I'm doing now, pass the warmth onto them. I hope that your mother is watching this and realizes that because of you, you have made her life thrive. Say, do you have a dad?" She shook her head sadly.

"He died a few years ago. Too stressed from all the attention mother was giving herself." she squeaked out of her tight throat. She rubbed it with her hand.

"Then, don't become like your father. If your mother still doesn't realize what a great person you are Sumire, she doesn't deserve to be your mother. Someone else does." I hugged her tight. "When I go home to visit my home, I want you to come with me and stay a few days. Then you'll feel how a true mother cares." She nodded and started sobbing all over again. I left her and walked over to Narumi. "Hey, Narumi. I found out what sin this is. It's sloth." Narumi nodded.

"Now, all Sumire has to do is give up, or she can continue testing you." I looked at Sumire. And then, she gave me a smile. Not a grim smile I saw before. Not a wicked smiled I saw when she released the gas. A real Sumire smile. It shows the real her.

"I give up." she says. I jumped up and cheered.

"Thank you Sumire!" I ran over and hugged her. To my surprise, she hugged me back. We embraced each other for a long time. When we finally let go, I wiped tears out of my eyes. I walked back to Narumi and he started taking me to the third trial. I glanced back at Sumire and waved. She waved back.

"Go Alice. Show them who you really are." she said just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and turned around, ready for the third trial.

* * *

Ruka's P.O.V.

"Oh shit." I said as I saw that Mikan was getting close to Sumire. "That girl is so annoying!" I shouted.

"Which one?" Nonoko asked me. I face palmed.

"Sumire obviously. When I was back at the kingdom, she would always try to get close to me and Natsume." I said as I crossed my arms. Nonoko looked away from the monitor and raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you still care about that jerk?" Nonoko asked me. I scoffed.

"I'm just saying. Why are you so naive?" I asked her, irritated. She rolled her eyes.

"And why are you defensive when someone just asks you a question?" she asked. I stuck my tongue out at her. We definitely will _never _get along.

"Hey guys! Look!" said Anna while pointing at the monitor. We looked up and saw Mikan and Sumire talking to each other.

"...I never noticed that I needed her so much until now." I catched Mikan say. _"Who?" _And after listening for their conversation for about 4 minutes, I understood they were talking about their mothers. I zoned out a bit when they continued to talk so I thought about the next trial. _"Wait, what was it again? Since no one really made it to that part often, I don't remember what it was...but I'm sure I'll find out soon." _Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had gotten a text message. From...Koko? I opened it and read it.

"Hey Ruka-kun. I know that we don't talk much and all, but just for this once,

please listen to me. Listen, this is very urgent. I had overheard the Red Queen today.

She ordered every servant of her's that are testers in the trial to make their tests deadly.

But looks like Sumire-san isn't doing a good job. :P

That's actually fortunate. But the Red Queen never backs down.

She'll do anything to destroy Mikan-chan.

If you can communicate with her, give her a warning.

Her life is in your hands Ruka. Okay,

you don't have to believe me, but Natsume is also telling his tester to watch out for her.

When Kitsuneme and I asked him, he just ignored us as usual, but we got the hint he has a liking for our little Mikan.

So Ruka, please help! Mikan's life is in danger because of the Red Queen!

-Koko

I reread it over and over. _"Mikan is in danger?!" _I grabbed Yuu and whispered this into his ear. He gasped. "We have to find a way to tell her!" he said.

"But how? She doesn't have a phone on her and even if she did, we still wouldn't be able to call her!" I shouted. He looked around frantically.

"But-" he said, but then stopped when Anna walked over.

"What is it?" she asked a really worried Yuu. I told her and then she started crying all over again. _"Maybe I shouldn't have told her...Oh nice idea. Shoulda thought of that earlier." _I sweat dropped and slowly back away from Anna. I accidentally bumped into Nonko and she moved away from me.

"What do you want Black Rabbit?" she asked. I frowned.

"Don't call me that. I've already abandoned that name long ago." I said. She nodded.

"Right... Then I'll just go with Ruka-pyon." I was about to punch her, but I decided not to in front of a crowd.

"Listen, Mikan is in danger now. I just got a text message from Koko saying she's in danger because of the Red Queen. The Queen wants her _dead._" I said seriously. Nonoko snickered.

"Didn't I warn her? It's dangerous here in Wonderland. There is no way to escape danger." she said simply. This time, I got mad for real.

"If you don't want to save her life, fine with me. Fine with all of us. Yuu, Anna, and I will try to find a way to warn her." I said as I turned to go. I looked back at Nonoko. "If you want to help, you may." Yuu and Anna had already came to my side to think of a plan.

Suddenly, Nonoko said, "Telepathy." she said. I turned around and faced her.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, telepathy. Find someone with the powers of telepathy." she said. I thought long and hard. _"Who has telepathy powers...?" _We all looked at each other. We all shrugged. And then, we had only one choice left. Ask Nonoko for help. And if you ask her for help, you must repay her back big time.

"Um...Nonko? Can you help us?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I am not helping someone from the Black Kingdom." she said.

"How about me?" asked Anna. "We're both from the same kingdom. Well, before." Nonoko shook her head.

"It's more entertaining when guys beg." My eyebrow started to twitch. Yuu scoffed.

"Forget it. I'm just going to have to figure this out myself." He whipped out his phone and started searching for people. Suddenly I heard people clapping loudly around me. _"Could it be...?" _I looked up at the screen. Mikan and Sumire were embracing each other. _"What?" _Naru had also said Mikan passed the second trial.

"Wow." said Anna. I shook my head.

"No. This is actually bad. She's getting closer to another of the Red Queen's testers." I looked back at Yuu. "have you found someone yet?" I asked frantically. He nodded.

"Yes I did. But you won't like who it is." I raised my eyebrow, confused. He showed me his phone. My eyes widened. _"Shuichi!" _I breathed in deeply. Yuu nodded.

"But-isn't he-arrrgh!" I shouted. Nonoko chuckled.

"Finally irritated by the Black people?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's just that..." I started, but Yuu finished for me.

"He saw him do something so horrible that he tries not to think about it." Anna and Nonoko looked at each other.

"Tell us." they both said. I shook my head.

"You don't wanna know." I shuddered. _"No, think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts." _Nonoko started to get pissed, but then she just turned around and looked at the monitor.

"So, Ruka. How are you gonna get him to listen to you if you don't like being near him?" Yuu asked me as he put his phone back into his pocket. I shrugged.

"I just have to deal with it." I started to leave when Nonoko grabbed my wrist.

"When you come back from the Black Castle, you will have to tell me in return for telling you that idea." she said. Then she let go, leaving faint red marks on my wrist. I hesitated, then remembered my own words. _"No hesitation." _

"Fine." I said and ran towards the Black Kingdom.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

"Hey Koko, what are you doing?" I asked Koko. He flinched.

"N-Nothing." he stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and then turned towards Kitsuneme, who was still watching that pig on his phone. I sighed.

"Go Mikan!" he suddenly shouted. He started to chant a cheer that drove me crazy so I walked into the garden, to the patio. I sat down and looked at the blue sky. _"The world is so peaceful. How did we even manage to start a war?" _And then, the flashback took shape in my mind. I shook my head to make it go away. I propped my chin on my hand, bored. I yawned and looked the other way.

I stood up and walked into the tall grass. I bent down and plucked a sakura petal from the dirt. I held it close to my heart and then looked down with my eyes closed. A soft breeze blew and more sakura petals flew off the large sakura tree. I walked closer towards the tree and put my hand on its tough bark. I remembered back to _that _day.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Natsume-chan." said my mother as she walked closer to me. I looked up from the toy trains I was playing with. She sat down next to me. "You need friends." she said. I turned away from her._

_"I have Ruka." I said. She shook her head._

_"I meant other friends dear." She took my face into her hands and turned my head towards her sad face. I stroked her beautiful face and cocked my head._

_"What's wrong mom? You look sad." She closed her eyes and tears fell._

_"Mommy's going to another place in a few days." she said. I scratched my head._

_"How's going to somewhere so bad?You get to see other people and more interesting sights." When I said this, she burst into tears and hugged me close to her. _

_She stroked my messy raven black hair and said into my ear, "Natsume. Promise mommy that you'll find someone else to become friends with." I nodded. I mean, how hard can it be? She smiled with her sad face. "Thank you. This means so much to me for you to find a new friend. Who knows? Maybe like Ruka-chan, that child can change your life..." She started to trail off. Then she snapped back into reality and then smiled once more. "This wish just means a lot to me." I smiled at her and continued to play with my trains. What I didn't know was that that was mom's last wish._

* * *

_"Mom!" I cried at her funeral days later. I sobbed and fell to the floor. People all around me were all watching my tiny figure cry continuously. I saw the Red Ace on the side, holding hands with her mother, sticking her tongue out at me. I cried some more. My dad had left me before I was born. Now that I was 7, my mother had now left me too. I had to rule an entire kingdom myself. The Red Ace would gather all her friends and then taunt me at how I was a useless King. I felt like this was the end. So, I did the only thing I could do. Go up to the mortal world and live there for the rest of my life, trying to get away from sadness. _

_Ruka had told me that there was a hole he had created when he was really young and led me to it. I climbed up, in my disguise, and waved good bye to him. He was sad, I could tell, but he still said bye. I walked around in the sun. It was a beautiful and sunny day. The place that the hole led to seemed to be a small poor village that somehow resembled the poor side of the kingdoms. I walked around in the grass. I wanted to introduce myself and live a new life, but I was too scared. "What if they found me scary? Horrifying?" Those types of questions floated around my mind. So I decided to stay around here until I finally man up._

_Suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded around me. I looked up and right there, in the middle of my entire vision, was a girl that seemed around the same age as me, with long flowing brown hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. I quickly got up and ran behind the rock I was sitting on. I panted and peeked over the rock. The girl happened to have a basket of food. My stomach grumbled and I blushed red. I hid down lower behind the rock and hoped she didn't hear that. Then, all was silent. I sighed. And then out of nowhere, the girl appeared next to me. "Hello!" she said. I flinched and averted my eyes. She continued. "I heard your stomach growling and I thought you were hungry so here." She pulled out a peice of bread from her basket. I cautiously took it and ate it slowly. She smiled._

_"Say, what are you doing here?" I stayed quiet. "Not much of a talker huh?" Silence. She started to get nervous because she was fidgeting. I stood up, and walked away from her. "Hey! Wait a minute!" I stopped. She ran next to me. "Where are you going?" she asked. I turned away. She pouted. "Hey. Talk will ya?" She crossed her arms. I sighed._

_"What do you want?" I asked her. She gasped._

_"So you _can _talk!" she said._

_"Of course I can. I'm not a mute." I rolled my eyes. She stuck her tongue out._

_"I didn't know. So, who are you? I've never seen you before in my life." she asked, studying my face. _

_"It's none of your business." I said and pushed her away. She followed me. I took one step, she did too. I ran forward, and so did she. "Why are you following me?" I shouted. She shrugged. _

_"I don't know. Say, where's your mom?" I flinched. "What?" she asked. _

_"Never speak of my mom again." I said and walked ahead of her. She caught up._

_"Oh, I get it! You are being rebellious now! Your guys had a fight so you're running away from home right?" she asked with shining eyes._

_"Stop being so naive." I muttered. _

_"So what did happen?" I thought that maybe telling her things, she might go away._

_"She died." The girl gasped. _

_"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She started to apologize and being very flustered about it. She sort of reminds me of Ruka. _

_"Oh just shut up." I said. She did._

_After walking for a while, she opened her mouth again. "So if your mother's gone? Where's your dad?"_

_"He died too." I replied cooly. She gulped. _

_"So, who's watching over you?" _

_"No one is. I came from somewhere else and then escaped here because I wanted to be alone. Forever." Suddenly, she grasped my arm. "Wha-?" I exclaimed._

_"You don't have to worry. I will watch over you!" I tried to pull my arm away, but she was holding one too tight. I sighed and went along with it._

_"Fine."_

* * *

_"Is that true? Your mom really said that?!" I nodded at the girl's astonished face. "Wow! Your mom sounds awesome!" I smiled. She squealed. "Aww! You're smiling! I wish I had a camera right now..." I stuck my tongue at her. She laughed. We were both near the hole I came out from and eating some food from the basket. _

_"You sure your mom's not gonna get mad?" She shook her head._

_"I'll just tell her I gave it to the old man I was supposed to." I looked at her. She was smiling._

_"You know...you shouldn't lie to your mother. You may never know when she'll leave you. And when she does, all those lies that you made to her will make you feel so much pain and regret building up inside of you." I said. She stared at me. _

_Then she softly asked, "Is that how you feel about your mother's death?" I nodded. She looked down at the apple she was eating. Then she threw it at a pile of ants on the side of us. "There! Now I can truthfully tell her that ants had ate it!" I shook my head and sighed at her idiocy. _

_Suddenly, she walked over to me and stuck out her hand. "I am Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you!" She gave me another smile._

_"I'm Nat-" I started, but then a rope wrapped around my waist and pulled me down the hole. I screamed and shouted. The place I was going to felt like hell to me. I didn't want to go there. I want to go back to the surface, where Mikan was. Where my _friend _was._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V.

I didn't even look at Sumire when she stepped into the grand room. "No." I said. "Just get out of my face." She ran away as fast as she could. I groaned and stomped my foot. "Alice is still alive and I'm getting no where with my plans! But luckily, I still have 'that'." I smirked and pulled out "the" box. I drew out a gun from it. It wasn't the greatest weapon ever, but the bullets inside of it were amazingly strong. Ones hot can kill a person instantly, no matter where they have been shot. I tossed it to my new servant, Luna. She caught it swiftly in her hands. "Listen," I said as I pointed to the gun. "When it's your turn, you shall kill her with the bullets inside of it. You won't have to do the sin you're assigned to. Just keep shooting until she dies." She nodded and bowed.

"Yes, my Queen." she said. I laughed.

"You better obey. Before I shoot you with it." She looked up at me, and to my surprise, she showed no sign of fear. Instead, true wicked determination flashed in those very eyes. I liked that.

"I will. You'll' see." she said. And then, she left the room.

* * *

**A.N. Mikan is still in danger. But in Natsume's P.O.V., there happens to be a little moment of caring and love in there? Seems so. Hotaru still strives to get Mikan killed. And what do you think Ruka saw Shuichi do that caused him to be so afraid? Find out more in the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**** Also, sorry for not updating yesterday.**

**And here is the answer to the main question readers has asked me many times.**

**Is this a NXM story?**

Well, I would say it's a RXM and a NXM story. I'm just getting there so hang on 'kay?


	10. The Seven Deadly Sins (Greed) Part 1

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter ****9****: The Seven Deadly Sins (Greed) Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

_"I finally did it! I got through two trials and will soon pass through all of them!" _I gripped Narumi's hand more tightly. _"I feel so light and happy." _I asked Narumi, "Are we there yet?" He nodded.

"Almost, Alice." And then, he stopped. We were finally here. He chuckled. "Have fun my little Alice." And with that, he disappeared into thin air. I didn't feel scared at all. Since I could pass two trials easily, this will be a piece of cake. _"Oh...better not think about cakes..." _I walked closer to the man that was standing straight and tall.

"You're the next tester aren't you." I asked. He gave me a sly smile.

"Yes, I am. And so that we can get to the fun part, let's hurry with introductions. I am Akira. I will be the third trial tester. So, let's have some fun!" Suddenly, the entire forest around me became a black hole.

"Wha-What is this?" I asked him with wide eyes. He grinned and motioned at the dark space around us.

"Since you have passed the first two rounds in the forest, we shall kick things up a notch. From now one, in all the trials, you shall be transported to another dimension. Where you will be receiving your test. `But know this, your profile and background will all be different. Sometimes, you go backward or foward in time to. For instance, you're a village girl no? So you might be in someone else's position. Or you might experience your life over or see it in the future. Who knows? But all of the dimensions have the sins. If you can find out the sin and survive there for three days, you will have passed the this trial. Understand Alice?" I said as he winked at my horrified face. I gulped and nodded. "Good. And remember, I will always be watching you. If I want, I could even be a part of it." he said. Then he laughed and waved me off. "Now, enter a dimension!" And suddenly, I was sucked into a large portal.

* * *

I moved my eyes slightly, then I opened them. My surroundings were blurry at first, but then my vision started to clear. I sat up and looked around in the deluxe bedroom I was in. I coughed and stood up slowly. _"That's strange. I'm more farther away from the ground that I used to be." _I noticed a mirror at the corner of the room and walked over to it. I gasped when I saw the beautiful woman reflecting back. My hair was loose and flowing down to my waist. My eyes had never shone like this before. A few jewelries were embroidered in my hair. I was wearing a long dress that touched the ground and was covered with shining diamonds. I didn't even need a compliment to know that I was glamorous. Laughing, I twirled round and round, watching the ends of the dress fly up, then land on the carpeted floor again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Mikan-sama" said a voice on the other side. The door opened and revealed a woman with short black hair, purple eyes, and a maid's outfit. I blinked, once, then twice. I gasped. _"This is the Red Queen! Wait, what was her name again? Um...ah! Hotaru right?" _I gave her a nervous smile. She timidly smiled back. That's when I finally noticed that she was carrying a tray of muffins and tea. My mouth watered at the sight. She followed my gaze and then gasped. "Oh yes Mikan-sama. These are for you!" She quickly placed them on the table I was happening to be standing next to, bowed and then left the room. I was going to stop her, but she was already speeding down the stairs. I looked at the fresh baked muffins. _"Muffins aren't exactly like cakes right?" _I picked one up and bit into it. I grinned at the savory taste. _"Delicious!" _I took another bite, then another. After, I had finished all the muffins.

I walked around the room, taking in all the details, trying to figure out who I was. So diamonds in everything I wear, a large bedroom, personal maid, and many other rich things. _"That's it. I'm in a wealthy person's position right now. But, why was the Red Queen here? That Akira dude did say I'm in a different _dimension. _Which means the people around me are still here but all of us are different in status." _I stoked my long brown hair. _"This might not be so bad." _I giggled and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Hello Mikan-sama."

"Nice to see you Mikan-sama."

"Oh hello my Mikan-sama!" These were most of the things I've heard while coming down the stairs and walking into the living room. I sighed and plopped down onto the large and soft white couch. _"Do I need comments every second? It pains..." _I groaned and buried my face into my hands. Suddenly, all the servants have froze and were all bowing.

"Welcome back Master." they all said at the same time. I stared in awe. _"Master? Who's he? Wait just a minute, if I'm the 'sama', then that means, Master is my husband?!" _My face instantly became red as I finally figured out what the person "Master"'s relationship with me. I heard the door open and a few footsteps followed. I looked up and gasped. _"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Not him!" _A man with dark red eyes, messy black hair, and dressed in a suit walked in. I thumped my fist onto my forehead. _"I would've been fine with anyone else. Even Kitsuneme or Koko, but not him! Come to think of it, I've never actually got to know him. I just met him when Kitsuneme saved me from the Red Queen. So far, I know that he's the Black King, his name is Natsume, and he and Ruka used to be best buddies. That's all. So, why do I dislike him so much?" _I gulped and stood up as he walked next to me.

"W-Welcome b-back h-honey..." I said awkwardly. To my surprise, he patted my head. Then he leaned in close and whispered quietly into my ear.

"Have your chest grown while I was on my business trip?" I gasped and then became red in the face. I stuttered and he just laughed at my expression. I became irritated at him. _"Now I have a reason why having him as a husband is bad." _My eyebrow twitched as I was forced to follow him as he led me to who knows where. "Remember what I told you before I left?" I gave him a questioning look. He sighed. "It makes sense since you forget a lot of things often." We walked down twisting stairs until we both reached the lowest level. He walked towards a large metal door with a lock on it. I skipped behind him. I peered over his shoulder as he started looking for the key for the lock. "I told you to avoid going near the treasure that we held down here in the vault. But since I'm assuming you've been a good girl while I was gone, I'll let you have a look at it one more time." He had finally found the key and inserted into the lock.

"Eh?" I asked, confused. But then I was captivated by what was inside the room that Natsume had just unlocked. Gold, silver, all sorts of jewels, the best diamonds, perfectly round pearls, and piles of lots of gold coins made the rusty old vault look so enchanting. As if I were in a daze, I walked towards the pile of treasure. I dropped to my knees in front of a towering gold pile. I didn't hear Natsume shouting me name. I didn't feel him pulling me. I couldn't focus on anything besides the beauty right in front of me. "I'm home." I unconsciously said. Natsume was now shaking me, trying to make me move, but I wouldn't. Suddenly, I started laughing maniacally. I ran into the treasure pile and laughed and laughed. I threw the gold high into the air and rolled around in the riches. _"MINE, MINE, ALL MINE!" _My eyes went wide as I spotted the most beautiful crown at the center of the pile. I stood up with my head faced down towards the ground. I sauntered over towards the crown as if I'm drunk. I collapsed right in front of it. My hand stretched out and touched the tips of the crown.

_"MIKAN! STOP IT! YOU'RE IN DANGER!" _shouted a faraway yet familiar voice.

_"Ruka?" _I suddenly looked behind me, as if he were standing there.

_"Yes! It worked! Please, you need to survive. This connection won't last long enough so listen closely, the Red Queen is still trying to kill you so be alert. Especially at the last trial. Where you would be….so please…..be safe….." _Ruka asked me.

"What?! Ruka!" But it's too late. The 'connection' he was talking about was gone.I stood up and dusted the gold that were caught on my dress. I turned towards the shocked Natsume and giggled innocently. "Sorry for making you wait. I was just looking closely at the wonderful treasures." I walked passed him and ran to my bedroom.

I closed the door and locked it. _"I'm in danger? Because of the Red Queen? What does she plan to? I don't know. I don't know anything..."_

_"Then just disappear." _said a cruel and horrifying voice. My eyes went wide in terror and I walked backwards.

"Red Queen, is that you?" I asked in a soft voice.

_"Yes my Alice. It's nice to have a talk with you again." _She giggled.

"Please, go away." I squeaked.

_"Not until the fun's gone~. And the fun hasn't even started." _Suddenly, a loud cranking sound echoed in the large mansion. I ran out the door and noticed Natsume talking to officers. Once they saw me, they took chase. I gasped and looked for an exit. _"The back door. There must be a back door." _I ran towards the back and out the door. Luckily, no one was there, but that doesn't mean I was safe. I didn't know what those officers wanted with me but I didn't want to stay to find out. I ran deep into the dark forest that led to nowhere.

* * *

I panted hard as I finally came to a stop near a large tree and rock. I sat down on the rock and leaned against the tree bark. I looked up at the sky, that is, if I actually _saw _the sky. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and then slowed down my breathing. When I finally caught my breath, I closed my eyes and reflected on what had happened. _"If only I didn't agree to enter the trials. If only I didn't fall into the Rabbit Hole. If only I didn't spot the Rabbit. If only I wasn't so caring. If only, if only..." _The current situation I was in, I wasn't safe in many ways.

* * *

I woke up abruptly from my sudden nap. I looked up at the sky once more and noticed a gray haze between the spaces of the crowded trees. I sighed and stood up. I stretched my stiff arms and legs. I blinked and looked around. _"No where. That's where I am. I hope there's a village or something around here..." _So with that, I ventured off into the darkness.

After a long walk, I had finally made out a small little town not far away. I ran and ran, and eventually, I reached the town. The town was so lively. It may be a tiny and poor village, but people were working to make it thrive beautifully. I noticed many wonderful flowers were sold here and how the lovely scent of bread wafted in the air. _"It's just like my village back home." _I laughed as a couple of kids accidentally bumped into me. I knelt down to pick them up, but suddenly, a mother slapped my hand away. I gasped at her rudeness. "Get away from my child you Greed Goddess!" she shouted.

Suddenly, it's as if time has stopped. Everyone had stopped moving and were now watching string at the mother and I. _"Greed Goddess? She must be kidding. I would never be someone that's greedy!" _I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry mam, you must be mistaken, I'm-"

"Shut up!" she interrupted. "I know who the Greed Goddess is and I know it's you!" Murmurs started in the large crowd of villagers.

"That's the Greed Goddess?"

"I know right? She seems so innocent!"

"But what if that's a disguise?"

"Hmm, you're right!"

"We must dispose of this 'thing' before the rest of the town gets infected with her greediness!"

"Yes, and then once we kill her, the nobles shall look up at us as saviors!" Once someone had said that, cheers sounded around the crowd. I didn't notice I was sweating and breathing so hard until I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest. I slowly stood up and tried to run, but someone grabbed me from behind. I yelped and tried to see who the figure was but my neck was strained on the person's grip. I grunted and kicked my legs but I couldn't be free. _"I'm going to get killed…And never be able to see anyone else I know ever again."_

* * *

Nonoko's P.O.V.

I took another bite of the bread I had brought along with me. I tried flinging Anna's arm off of mine but she was holding on too tight. The monitor now showed Mikan running from two officers. _"Huh. Who would have thought that she would look good in that dress?" _Suddenly, I felt a tug at my arm. I turned to Yuu looking directly at me. I sighed and shook my head. "What? I told you guys how to save Mikan so what is it?" Yuu looked down at the ground. From my 14 years living in Wonderland, I knew he was blushing. _"Eesh."_

"Well, um…you see Nonoko, I'm actually….glad that you helped us out there even though you said you wouldn't." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." I continued to silently eat my bread. Yuu awkwardly nodded and slowly moved away from me. "What you should worry about is Ruka trying to warn Mikan properly." Yuu nodded and turned towards the screen.

"Yes. But I know that he can do it because of his strong feelings for Mikan." he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I wiped bread crumbs from my lips.

"I don't know _everything _but I know that it had something to do with Ruka and the Black King." he said in a really concentrated voice. With one last bite, I finished my bread.

"Hm." was all I said.

* * *

**A.N. Just a little 'FYI', the next chapter will be Ruka and Natsume's side of everything. Again, I'm sorry for not updating the story earlier so please don't be so harsh on your comments. I had a few computer problems so it took some time.**


	11. The Black King and Rabbit

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter ****11****: ****The Black King and Rabbit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**A.N. Now that I think about it, it****'****s actually more of an omake. But I****'****m not sure if it should be counted as an omake or chapter so I****'****ll just say it****'****s both.**

* * *

Ruka's P.O.V.

My feet pounded on the hard concrete path as I ran at my top speed. _"__Gotta warn Mikan. We have to save her.__"_I kept on thinking over and over. _"__Will I make it?__"_

I stopped in front of the iron gates of the Black Kingdom. After catching my breath, I walked towards the gate. "Hey! Open up!" I shouted. One of the guards flinched when they heard my shout. When they saw me, they gasped.

"Black Rabbit! What are you doing back here?" he shouted. I glared at him.

"Just let me in!" I shouted once more. The guard finally understood and started to fumble around in his pocket for the key. When he finally got the right key, he inserted it into the lock. The gates swung open and I immediately ran in.

If Natsume is still like he was when I served him here, he must be at the garden gazebo. I ran to the back of the castle and looked around. The grass was tall because of poor care taking and most of the plants had already withered. Except for the large sakura tree. I walked towards it and gazed up at its tall height. _"__Of all the beautiful plants in his garden, Natsume only cares about this plain old sakura tree huh?__"_I heard the sound of bark scratching and I looked at the highest branch of the tree. There sat Natsume frowning down upon me. He sighed and jumped off with ease. When he regained his balance, he looked at me with cold eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked as he dusted a few petals from his shoulder. I gulped, but hid my nervousness.

"Don't worry. I haven't come to have a conversation with you. I just want to know where Shuichi is." Natsume shook his head.

"I have no idea where that creep is. He always hide in the most unpredictable places. It might take you hours to find him." he said. I sighed sadly and looked away. "By the way, why are you even looking for him? From the last time I remember your last meeting with him, you-"

"Shut up." I interjected. Natsume blinked in shock. Then, he started to chuckle.

"Looks like the Black Rabbit is finally manning up huh?" he teased. I clenched my fist. _"__Even after so many years, he still pisses me off.__"_He let out a long breath and crossed his arms. "But if I'm guessing, Shuichi might be hiding..." he picked up a pebble and threw it into the gazebo nearby. A yelp sounded and a tall figure stood up, rubbing his head. "...There." Natsume said. He turned towards the castle and waved. "Have fun." I grimaced. _"__Bastard.__"_

Suddenly, Shuichi pounded his hands down onto Natsume's shoulders. He jumped up a bit but as I could see, he was actually really pissed off. "Oh no my King. Don't go yet. This might be the only time we get to have a little talk all together. Let's enjoy the moment." Natsume's eyebrow was twitching but Shuichi ignored it. He pulled Natsume over to one of the seats and sat him down. "You sit here," He pulled me and sat me across from Natsume. "And you sit here. While I..." he walked towards the railing of the gazebo and sat atop of it. "...Sit right here!" he said with a cheery smile. Natsume and I sweat dropped. _"__He__'__s still a creepy old man.__"_"Old man you say?" he said with a terrifying face. He walked next to me and whispered, "I'm just a few years older than you Black Rabbit. Don't you ever forget that again." He smiled and walked back to the railing and sat. This feels like hell. Only worse. Natsume turned to me and nodded.

I explained everything. Why I was here, how I knew, and etcetera. They nodded and listened carefully, saving their questions to the end. When I was done, Natsume put his teacup down. "It is true that the Red Queen is out to get her, but what can we do? Sure we can warn her but in this case, that isn't really _doing _anything." he said "as-a-matter-of-factly". I nodded.

"I know and I wish I can do something, but I don't know what. We can't interfere, we can't tell her to forfeit or she'll die, and we can't let her continue or else she'll get harmed badly. All the paths that she can take leads to death." Shuchi nodded.

"I understand what you're saying. We must tell her first so she can be on the lookout. Black Rabbit, I must warn you. The connection might not be clear so she probably won't get the entire message so keep it simple and short. Got it?" he asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Come here." He motioned me toward him. I went over and he placed his hand on my head. "Think of the message. Only the message."

"Do you think she got the message?" I asked him as he panted after using his power. He shrugged.

"We'll just have to see how this all plays out." We all looked at each other. The whole situation was worrisome but we can't do anything besides hope. _"__Hope...hope...hope. All we want is hope.__"_Natsume announced he was going back inside the castle and this time Shuichi let him. When he walked away, Shuichi pulled me next to him.

"Eh?" He smiled and clutched my shoulder so tight it felt like my shoulder blade was breaking.

"Do you still remember what happened 'that' time?" he asked me. I shook my head frantically.

"Not at all, not at all!" I shouted nervously. He gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Do not deny it Black rabbit. You still remember. And just so you know," He grasped my other shoulder. I gritted my teeth tight. "I will be watching you. So, keep your mouth shut." He tossed me away right when he finished. I gasped and stumbled to my knees. When I turned around to see if he was still there watching me, I found out that he was gone.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

"_That damned Shuichi. Makes me stay and feel tortured by him, it__'__s just a new meaning of demeaning.__"_I picked up the stray sakura petal that was on the floor. After a soft flick, it was back in the air again. _"__I should plant more sakura trees.__"_I yawned and lay on my back. _"__But who__'__s gonna help me?__"_I closed my eyes and breathed silently. Peacefulness is what I needed.

Suddenly, I jolted up. Something was calling me towards the window. I walked closer to my large window and looked down. Right there, was Shuichi torturing Ruka. "Shit." I mumbled. I managed to catch a few words here and there.

"Don't deny...that time? Watching...mouth shut." Then, he suddenly pushed Ruka away and disappeared. Ruka turned back for a look but I could see a surprised look on his face. _"__What are they hiding from me?__"_I was pissed. How dare they keep secrets from their King. _"__But...don__'__t I have my own secrets too?__"_I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead. _"__It makes sense. But it__'__s still rude in a way.__"_

"Your beloved sakura tree seems to be blooming prettier than usual." said Koko. I didn't turn to him, but I nodded instead. He walked closer. "Still wondering about her?" I chose to ignore that. He laughed at my shyness. "Fine, I won't talk about her. Here, have some tea." He placed down a tray on the table and took the teapot off it. After he finished setting up the table, he motioned me to sit.

I finished all my tea and looked outside the window once more. Ruka had left a while ago I assumed. Something read caught my eye. Blood. _"__Did Shuichi really do that to Ruka?__"_I told Koko to clean up the blood stain after he left my room. As usual, he obliged with no hesitation.

A paper plane suddenly flew into my room. I grabbed it and opened it. I gasped in horror and threw it on the floor. _"__Damn that Red Queen. What does she want?__"_

* * *

**A.N. Shuichi is so secretive... Ruka must feel so much pain. We shall all wish Mikan good luck on her third trial! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourite, and alerted this story. And please review my chapter so i know how you think!**


	12. The Seven Deadly Sins (Greed) Part 2

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 12: The Seven Deadly Sins (Greed) Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A.N. I am extremely sorry that I couldn****'****t get this story out to you earlier. But since it****'****s out now, I hope you****'****ll enjoy it!**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

"_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I am SO going to die." _I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth as I was taken to the dungeon. I said my last prayers as I was thrown inside.

"That'll teach you to be greedy!" a guard shouted. I ran to the steel bars and shook it.

"But I am not the Greed Goddess! I've never been greedy in my life! Please understand!" I shouted. The two men laughed at my face.

"Yeah right. We've seen you in action. You and your husband go around town, dressed up as beggars, and asked for items and money. Since your husband has these 'charms' and because of your beautiful looks, I'm guessing the people gave pity to you. You are a shame to everyone!" one of the guards shouted. I whimpered and moved back to the back of the cell. I mumbled some swear words under my breath and sighed. They walked away and I collapsed on the bed. _"I'm guessing that the person that I am used to be a liar and a fake. That is bad. I have to find a way out." _I sprung to my feet and looked around.

Besides the toilet, sink, be, tiny window, and cell bars, there wasn't anything else I could do. Since I'm just a normal human, I can't do anything. I'm a useless human. I wept soundlessly as I fell to my knees. But, I suddenly shook my head. _"No. The Alice isn't meant to be like this." _I got up, and sat on the bed. Thinking deeply, I started my break out plan.

So if I have to survive 3 days in this parallel world, and I've already made it through the first, all I have to do is wait 2 more days. But they said they'll execute me tomorrow afternoon. I must think of something before then. There must be someone down here that could help me. If I saw Natsume and Hotaru in here, there must be someone else that I could count on.

I walked next to the cell door and scanned the rest of the dungeon. What I saw caused me to gasp. "Ruka?" I called out. The boy with blonde hair with dirty ripped clothes suddenly looked up and stared at me.

"How...How do you know my name?" he asked. I shook the bars of my cell.

"Ruka, Ruka... It really is you!" I felt myself tear up. _"Yes, finally. I get to see him." _He looked at me with a confused face.

"Sorry, but I've never met you before." he said. That's when I remembered that he wasn't really the Ruka I know but a Ruka from a different dimension.

"Uh... Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or anything like that, but I really need your help." I said. He laughed.

"Don't we all do?" he said, gesturing at the other captives that I didn't recognize. I shook my head.

"This is more serious! I really need to escape. If I don't..." I paused. _"What should I tell him? I couldn't tell him the truth before he'll think I'm crazy and ignore me for the rest of the time I have left." _I paced around the cell room and mumbled quietly about what I should say. "My problem is more worse because I still have a family to feed. But some of those people might have the same reason. Uh... I need to out because I was going to be executed. Argh!" I clutched my head with my hands and scratched. "Just one idea, just one idea..." Coming up with nothing, I threw my head down and sighed. _"I got nothing." _

Suddenly, I heard Ruka laughing from the cell across from mine. I looked up and saw him holding his stomach and crying tears of joy. He spoke a few words between his laughs. "This...was the first...time...that I ever...laughed so hard!" he said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked. "Isn't the countryside a place where you can laugh all day and play all night?" His laugher finally died down and he shook his head.

"That's only for the people that can manage to pay their bills and taxes. But coming from a poor family, my childhood wasn't like that..." he said softly. I felt bad for him. Since I was young, I never had to worry about those things. Mom would already have all those things sorted out. But this other dimension Ruka... He had such a terrible life. I leaned my head closer to the bars.

"Hey, tell you what. If you can help me escape, I will lend you money so you can continue to live on. That sound good to you?" I asked hopefully. He eyed my outfit and thought for a moment. I was lucky that I was still in my diamond dress. Tattered, but the diamonds still shine like the sun. Then, he nodded.

"Deal." I glanced around.

"So... How are we getting out?" I asked. He shrugged and pointed at the lock.

"Unlock it I guess?" I looked over at my own lock. I've heard of people breaking in by using a hair clip to unlock it, but where could we get one?

"All we need is a hair clip. Do you have one?" I asked him. He face palmed. _"What? What did I say?" _He pointed at my hair.

"Don't you have clips in your hair? All girls do. And since that hairstyle is so complicated looking, I'm guessing you have a bunch." I touched around my head and felt the tip of a clip. I pulled it out slowly so it wouldn't be painful. My hairstyle was the same so I was guessing that was just an "extra support" clip.

"Ah~. I see," I sweat dropped while Ruka shook his head. "Uh... But how do I use this?" I asked. He stretched his arms outside the cell bars.

"Toss it to me." he said. I hesitated. I've never been good at any type of sport besides lifting heavy items and running. My throwing was very horrible so if Ruka thinks that I can throw a _tiny _clip to him and he'll catch it, he's wrong.

"But... I can't throw." He sighed.

"Then throw it near my cell and I'll see if I can reach it." he instructed. I gulped. _"Please let me make it, please let me make it." _And then, I threw it.

"Yes!" I cheered. It had landed right in front of his cell so he could just stick his hand out and get it. He picked at the lock with it for a few seconds and it finally gave a soft click. He pushed the door open and walked out. He knelt down and started to work on mine. The others were staring at us and watching. The lock was free and I walked out. Suddenly, everyone started shouting pleas.

"Free me!' an old man shouted.

"No! Me first!' cried a woman in her 30's. Ruka bowed his head.

"Sorry but we gotta go!" he grabbed my hand and we ran for it.

When we reached a corner, he pulled me to a stop. After hushing me, he peeked into the hall. He looked around. There was no one so he told me to start walking. Every time we came close to a corner, he would stop, and check. There were no guards, which I found weird. When we turned to the 5th corner and there were no guards at all, I stopped Ruka. "Wait." I said.

"What? We have to leave now or else we'll get caught!" he said hastily. I nodded.

"I know I know. But don't you find it weird? That there's no guards at all?" I asked with a hint of worry. He shrugged and looked at me with furious eyes.

"I don't care. They're probably taking a break or being lazy. Let's just go!" he said urgently. I was still worried about the missing guards thing but since the number one most important thing is getting out of here, I let the thought go. I heard Ruka gasp and I looked at him. "We're almost there!" he shouted. I smiled and ran faster.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. I quickly pulled Ruka to a stop and pushed him against a wall. He was confused at first, but when I hushed him and told him to listen, he heard the voices too. With wide eyes, I asked, "Do you think all the guards gathered here on purpose?" He shrugged and tried to take a look. I swiveled his body back and shook my head. "It's too risky," I said. He gritted his teeth but he stepped back. "Let's listen instead." We both leaned over the the corner a little bit and listened closely.

"Do you really think what that girl said was true?" one asked. Sounds of armor shuffling could be heard.

"How should we know? We just met her today also." another answered.

"But she's just a kid! Why are we trusting a kid?!" a man shouted in rage. The other guards all started to murmur among themselves. Suddenly, they were all silenced. Someone must have signaled them to.

"I know it's a possibility that she could be lying, but these things sure happened before. And since it's the Greed Goddess, it actually makes a whole lot of sense that she would escape." People started to mumble their doubt again.

"But she must be joking with us!" said the same voice that had disagreed in the previous conversation. "I mean, she did look suspicious! And _if _the Greed Goddess manages to escape, which is probably impossible, do you really think she would escape through the front entrance? Is she really that dumb?" Ruka face palmed.

"Sorry. The only exit I knew was this way." he whispered. I sighed.

"It's not your fault. At least you knew how to get out." I whispered back. We waited for other words, but there was no sound. I braced myself, and decided to look out in the corner. They were still there, probably waiting for me to come out the exit any second. I gestured Ruka towards me.

"What? Are they gone?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"They're still here and waiting for us to run out. But, I have a plan. Since it seems like every guard is gathered here, we could escape from somewhere else. Like the back exit. If there is one." I said. Ruka nodded.

"Maybe there's a map somewhere..." he said while looking around, hoping to find one on the wall or something. I sighed and tried to find one too.

"There should be one if the prison is extremely large." I walked down the hall and around the corners. Ruka was right behind me, double checking the places I've checked in case I missed something.

After a few minutes, we still couldn't find anything. He threw his hands up in frustration. "So what do we do now? Wander around and hope that we walk right into the back exit?!" I patted his shoulder.

"Calm down," I said. "There must be one around here. Maybe we haven't checked every corner." He exhaled and then nodded.

"Maybe..." he said doubtfully. I nodded and continued to look for one.

Later, I heard Ruka shout in joy, "I found it!" I quickly ran to him and told him to be quiet so the guards can't hear us from outside. This place can echo very easily. I looked up at the wall and examined the map. I pointed to the left most side of the map.

"So if the back exit is here, and we're..." I looked around at our surroundings. Luckily, there was a sign that said "North Area". I looked back at the map and looked for that name. "And we are here, so the possible distance is like... Yes! Very close!" I cheered softly. Ruka smiled too. We had to head west to get to the exit.

We ran as fast as we could to the exit. _"__Please don__'__t let it be blocked off, please don__'__t let it be blocked off!__"_I prayed silently. When I saw the exit I smiled of joy. But then, my face fell when I saw figures standing outside of the exit. I ran towards the wall and without hesitation, Ruka followed me. "Did you see them?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"It's alright! Both ways might be blocked but there might be other exits!' he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Other exits?" I asked. He nodded. My eyes widened. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Tell me!" I demanded.

"Well, I don't know if it's true or not but I've heard that every dungeon has secret passageways." he said. I stared at him. Then I almost screamed.

"Those are just made up stories!" I shouted. He fidgeted and scooched away from me. I sighed and collapsed on the floor hopelessly. He started to walk away from me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, then answered, "I'm going to find a secret passageway," I was about o object, but he held a hand to signal silence. "I know what you are going to say and I'm going to prove you wrong. I saw with my own eyes that there is one here and I'm going to open it, and leave." he said. I accidentally glanced at his eyes and when I saw it, it made my heart stop. They were so full of determination. And I'm no the type that destroys ones hopes and strong will. I nodded, which caused him to be surprised.

"You go do that. I'll try to find one around here." I said, getting up and walking towards him. He smiled and ran off.

I traced my hand on the walls, trying to see if I could feel any outline of the secret passageway. There weren't any under the potted plants and the ceiling looked pretty normal too. When I thought that I had checked enough, I lay down on the floor, panting for air. "Yes!" shouted a voice that sounded nearby. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the source of the sound. I found Ruka and a open tunnel in front of him. I gaped at him. He smirked. "See? I told you there were secret passageways." I snapped out of my daze and looked inside the dark, dark tunnel.

"Don't we need a light?" I asked. He pointed at the dim lanterns that lit the prison's hallways.

"That could work. We'll just take two and we're good. I think two will be fine because the trip might not be that long." he said. I took down two lanterns and was about walk inside, but Ruka quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Not yet. We need to save the light. First, let's see if there's a map to show us where to go." He started to look through the cracks of the wall, hoping to find the map lodged in between the gap.

"Wait? Map?" I asked. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Do you know anything?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Secret passageways have more than one exit. One may lead to the forest and one might lead to the town plaza. What we need to do is get to the forest. We can worry about that part later. But right now, our priority is finding any sort of directions that can lead us out of here." he said while sticking his finger in one of the larger gaps, feeling around for a scrap of paper. I thought for a moment, then told him my suggestion.

"I don't know much about secret passageways, but I know that sometimes the map may be inside the tunnel," I said. He paused and eyed the tunnel. "And we should also have a string or yarn in case we lose our way and need to find our way back." He nodded and told me to light the twigs and get two lanterns. I did as I was told and handed him a lantern and lit twig.

"And for the string, we could use that sash on your dress." he said pointing at the delicate silk sash around my waist. I took it off slowly, hoping the dress wouldn't fall apart or something like that. Good thing it was just a decoration. The rich even _wear _more than they need. There was a tiny thread hanging loose and I pulled at it. I grabbed the potted plant and placed it atop of the thread. When I was completed, I nodded at Ruka.

"Let's get outta here."

* * *

**A.N. The next chapter will be about Mikan and parallel world Ruka****'****s adventure in the dark tunnel so I hope you look forward to it. And thanks for reading this chapter even though I made you wait so long. Please review also!**


	13. The Seven Deadly Sins (Greed) Part 3

**Mikan the Alice**

**Chapter 13: ****The Seven Deadly Sins (Greed) Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A.N. I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier! But all authors have these problems right? I'm not the only one here! But I finally got this chapter up so I hope you'll enjoy it. (And the chapters that follow this :D)**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly. I quickly wiped my nose and continued forward.

"Careful. This place is very old. It might've collected dust over time." Ruka gave me a warning. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically. He shrugged and walked ahead of me. We were now currently inside the tunnel that was hidden inside the village's prison. Seven minutes have passed since we walked inside. And this is the 15th time I sneezed since then. Allergies, such a pain.

Ruka suddenly paused and held up the lantern he held. He seemed to examine the walls. Since it looked like it would take a long time, I decided to find something to do to. I spotted a rock at my feet and started to roll it with my right foot. But sadly, it crumbled during the third roll. I exhaled a long breath and leaned on the walls. Sure they were dirty, but it was better than scooping poop back at home... Speaking of home, I wonder how mom is doing? I bit the inside of my cheek. How is she handling my disappearance? Is she scared? Sad? I just hope I can see her soon. Even though she orders me to do chores and all, I still missed her.

Ruka seemed to be taking forever so I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up slightly at the sudden tap. He twisted his head around to face me. "Are you done?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Maybe I would be if you helped me out." I rolled my eyes and started looking around. Eesh, even in a parallel dimension, he was still snappy as ever.

Guessing hours have passed, I dropped to my knees. "I'm so tired!" I whined. But Ruka kept on searching. After a few more minutes, he too, gave up.

"There's no map." he said sadly. I nodded and threw my head back. "I got it." he suddenly said. I glanced at him.

"What is it?" He stood up once more and continued to walk. I followed behind him, trying hard not to get lost. Then, he stopped. I looked over his shoulder to see that there were two separate tunnels in front of us.

"I knew it. Okay, let's see... One must lead to the forest, and one must lead somewhere else. Probably the center of this town." he said. I looked at both tunnels. Seemed pretty alike to me.

"So which one's the safe side?" I asked. He shrugged. I sweat dropped. "Not exactly helpful." He then took a deep breath.

"Okay, I never told anyone this but in this situation, I think it's necessary. You see, when I was young, my grandpa liked to tell me stories of his past life. But all of them were useless and dumb so I forgot most of them. But one of the stories he told me were about the secret passageways underneath the town. He told me how confusing it was, right or left? Then, he did what any dumb person would do. He just went both ways. He said that the tunnel he went through smelled so horribly. And he ended up having to shower four times a day! And that tunnel led into the forest. So my guess is, that the smelly tunnel is the forest tunnel, and the other one is, of course, the village tunnel." We both looked at the two tunnels again.

"So... We're going to have to smell our way out?" I asked. He nodded. I gulped. Since I have a great sense of smell, I might faint from smelling too much of that bad air. I glanced at the tunnels again. Then I turned back to Ruka and asked, "Was your grandpa crazy?"

He shrugged and responded, "Many people say that about him." Then he walked over to the tunnel but he hesitated for a moment.

He turned to me an with a sheepish smile, he said, "How...about you...check?" I gaped at Ruka as he looked down at his feet, embarrassed. I sighed, if I wanted to get out of here, then I had no choice here do I?

Walking briskly, I moved close to the left tunnel. I braced myself, getting ready for what horrible stench awaits me, I walked inside. When I started to breathe again, I almost gagged. The smell is much worse than just horrible. It's dreadful! I think if you'd stayed in here too long, you might die or something like that. Ah, now I understand why this trial was deadly... Well, besides the execution tomorrow morning... Wait, how long had it been? I turned back at the entrance of the tunnel and shouted, "It's definitely this one!" I said while choking. I heard Ruka's footsteps echo louder every time he comes closer. He peered in the tunnel and examined it. Then he made a face of disgust. I nodded. Finally, he built up the courage to walk in. But suddenly, we heard a shout.

"We have found them! The two escaped prisoners!" Ruka and I gasped at the same time. The guards! They've found us. If they catch us, we'll never get out.

"Run!" I said in a loud whisper and ran more into the smelly tunnel. Ruka was right behind me until suddenly, one of the guards grabbed him. He let out a grunt and tried to pull free but it was no use. I started to run back to him but he frantically shook his head.

"No! You go on ahead and escape! Please! Go now!" I paused and considered my options. If I escaped now, I'd be free to return to my world. But if I don't save him, it'll haunt me forever. But I then realized that he wasn't the Ruka from my time. I shouldn't be that worried...

Ruka must've saw the worried look on my face because he gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry. I just want you to live. You're the first friend I've ever had in my entire life..." And then, his mouth was clamped shut by one of the guards. With flowing tears I continued to run for my life. _Thank you Ruka._

* * *

"Woo!" I exhaled as I made it to the top of the tunnels. Fresh air, finally. All that bad air had probably killed my great sense of smell. I breathed the fresh forest air and it immediately filled my lungs with its freshness. I looked back at where I came out from. I had sealed the trapdoor tightly so the guards won't be able to reach me so soon. I looked up at the sky and saw darkness. The third day would be over, and I would return back to where I came from. Sighing, I sat down and waited until midnight to come.

Suddenly, a hole started to form in midair. It looked just like that portal I saw before I was transported here. I squealed with delight and stepped through the portal, entering back to my world.

Once I had returned, the first face I saw was Akira's. He was startled that I had appeared right in front of him. While stumbling, he stood up awkwardly. "Uh...Wow. I'd never thought somebody would actually survive that..." Then he just shrugged and walked away.

"Hello." I jumped a bit at Narumi's unsuspecting greeting. I blushed of embarrassment and waved at him. He chuckled and crossed his arms. "So, I guess you made it through that challenge." I nodded. He smiled brightly. "Well then this may be extremely easy. What was the sin?" he asked me.

"Greed." I replied, remembering how I was called the 'Greed Goddess'. Though I didn't really experience that much of greed in that parallel world... Oh well. Narumi winked at me and entwined his arm around mine's. "Now, let's move onto the next trial!" I might've smiled, but a small part of me still felt guilty of leaving poor parallel world Ruka back there, being captured by guards and all. But I dropped the feeling of uneasiness when I knew that my world Ruka was still alive and happy. I smiled, feeling reassured, and hurried along to the next trial.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I yawned as Koko and Kitsuneme cheered Mikan on in her parallel world trial. Apparently, the pig had made it to the third trial. That's a first here in Wonderland. Or as I call it, Shittyland. Because everything here is just like crap.

"Oi Natsume. You really gotta watch Mikan-chan. She's awesome." said Koko. Kitsuneme laughed.

"And look at that! She and 'parallel world Ruka' teamed up or something. Now this made its way into my ears.

"What?!" I shouted. They both jumped back, afraid I might kill them. I swiped Kitsuneme's phone and saw Ruka and Mikan talking. Unfortunately, we couldn't find a way to capture the sound in parallel world trials so it was extremely infuriating. But if I used common sense, I guess that Ruka and the pig were somewhat...trapped? Now that didn't make sense at all...

I threw the phone back at Kistuneme and ignored the two as they stumbled to catch it before it landed hard on the floor. I walked away from them, and into my room. Outside, the wind was blowing a gentle breeze. _"Just like that day..." _I shook my head, emptying all those weird memories I was about to think about. I sat down on my bed and took out a sheet of paper. On it, I wrote a letter to the Red Queen. Then, I called up Kitsuneme to deliver it.

When he left, I gazed at my ceiling with tired eyes. For some strange reasons, I smelled tangerine. Tangerine? But that's not right... We didn't even sell or grow tangerine here in Wonderland. I followed the scent, and then found myself looking under my bed. I stretched my hand under the bed, and felt a latch. _"Oh yeah... I had a trapdoor down here..." _I crawled under the bed-luckily I could still fit- and opened the trapdoor. I dropped down and landed safely on my feet. This place was my extra storage, and a safe place to hide from invaders and so on. Now, the tangerine scent was stronger than ever. I went through many drawers, boxes, and shelves, looking for the source of the smell.

And lastly, I found a tiny box pushed to the intersecting lines of two walls. It was cramped and blocked by many other boxes so it took me some time to get to it. When I finally reached it, I picked it up delicately, and read the words labeled on the side of the box. It read: "Above world". I stared at the label. This box held all the things nad memories I've gathered in the 'Above World'. Things I've seen, and even..._her._ I hesitated to open it, in case I might go into irritation and break all the valuable things I've kept. So instead of opening it, I placed it in my pocket, now the tangerine smell on me, and climbed up to my room.

After I arrived back in my room, and had closed the trapdoor, I took out the little box. It was covered in a wonder citrus smell. I wished that I could keep this smell with me forever. Before I knew it, I started tearing up. _"Why? Why am I crying?" _I quickly wiped the tears away and with shaking hands, I opened the tiny box. I gasped when I saw the tiny content of the box. It was a seed. Not just any seed. But a tangerine tree seed. All the memories of her were brought back to me as the beautiful tangerine scent wafted around me. Another tear fell from my eye, then another. I started to cry all over again. But this time, I couldn't stop the heat breaking tears.

* * *

Hotaru's POV  
Luna approached me with a low bow. I nodded and asked, "Well, did she die yet?" To my disappointment, Luna frowned.

"Not yet my Queen." But then she looked up at me and smirked. "But fear not. Once she gets to my trial, I will kill her just like that. Even if I get executed for disobeying the rules, I'll be glad that the Queen is happy." I smiled. Luna was indeed a good choice as a servant.

"You're a good one Luna. It's too bad I still have _them _in my presence." I said while motioning my head to Sumire and Wakoko, who were 'secretly' watching the Alice's trail on their phones. She sighed loudly and rested her head on her propped up hand. Luna smiled sweetly.

"As I've said, no worries my Queen." Hotaru nodded, which meant that Luna could leave. She bowed once more and left the room. Hotaru took another glance at her two useless servants and clenched her hands into fists. _"I hate you Alice. No Alice has ever gone out of the seven sins trial, and it'll always be like that. Because I demand that." _Without knowing, I tore out an entire chunk of cushion from my throne.

* * *

Normal POV

Yuu laughed as he saw another Ruka on the large monitor showing the large crowd Mikan's trial. Ruka rolled his eyes and just watched the silent show. When he glanced at Anna, he caught her videotaping the entire thing on her phone. He shouted, "Hey!" and tried to snatch the phone away, but she dodged just in time. Nonoko snorted at his epic fail. He grumbled a few swear words and returned to where he stood before, next to Yuu. It was a very confusing without any sound, but everyone managed to interpret what was happening. They all hoped the best for their new friend, Mikan.

* * *

**A.N. I'm apologizing again because I feel so bad for not updating early since you guys love reading this. So sorry! I hope you can forgive me! I think I'll just focus on 'Mikan the Alice' until I get to chapter 15 for now. That sound good? Great, and please don't be mad at me! I did my best at this chapter! (Feel free to put your reviews/questions if you'd like!) **


End file.
